Rapture
by Labe
Summary: The nightmares with his dead nemesis are forcing Cloud to deal with his darkness, fearing to know what is the real purpose of his life. Mature content, not suitable for minors. Angst, rape, drama, romance. English is not my native language, so please feel free to drop some lines. Sephiroth x Cloud
1. Rapture

I do not own characters nor make money with this fiction. Characters belonged to Square Enix inc. Not Beta.

Rapture

He did not know why he was in that situation. He had defeated him! Had not he? Was he dreaming about victory or was he delusional, unconscious of reality? He had spoken to Zack, but Zack was dead. He felt Aerith so close whispering supportive words at him. She is also dead. Although, the pain, the taste of blood on his tongue were so real. Could it be a reality, where he was now? Why Sephiroth was there, staring at him with those sadistic eyes, wounded face and body still with clear signs of their last battle. Why he did not fight back? Why he was paralyzed? Cloud could not even blink and he was feeling cold shudders of fear. Probably Sephiroth had broken his spine. He was not able to veer his head, but he could say they were in some bad, dark, cold place, he could feel the wind cutting his bare skin. He focused on the sky. It was dark, covered by Sephiroth's black magic, the warm light of the sun trying to shine from some spots between the clouds. He was in Midgar, in the exact moment Sephiroth had stabbed him in the chest. He had lost, and all the other memories were a dream, an illusion from his brain before it shut down. He did not have a delivery service, he did not live with Tifa and Denzel in Seventh Heaven. They did not make it. He was powerless in some kind of inner hell at Sephiroth's mercy. It should be good if he dies soon. He wished for it, at least a compensation for had tried to save the damn planet.

"Why faking a rage that doesn't even exist? Face it Cloud, you're just an empty puppet... Oh, I can see it so well now."

Sephiroth squatted on top of him, pinning Cloud's body to the ground with his weight, both legs clenching the young's forearms. There was no sign of the Buster Sword as veered his eyes, the only thing he could move, to look for it.

A gloved black leather finger caressed his face, contouring his chin, cheekbones, forehead, slowly tracing its course to his chest, stopping right there. He could not move, he could not command his body to fight, to stop that assault to himself and those who he loved. He really was not fit to save anyone, not even himself, what to say the planet. How pretentious he was. Sephiroth stared at him, bending his head as if looking at a prize, noticing the bold look of defiance, still present at Cloud's eyes.

"Is that the pain that you'd felt before? Cloud, Cloud... let me remind you."

Cloud cried out in pain, but no sound left his throat, he was shouting inside his mind, and yet, mute. Sephiroth had the palm of his hand, the same one who was caressing his face an instant ago, strongly pressing his wound. He would die now, helpless as a rag doll, without even trying to fight back, and at Sephiroth's mercy. He could feel his blood oozing out from his chest, soaking his arm, his belly, Sephiroth's hand, and forearm. The sadistic man smirked at his agony. The general was not wearing his full attire just his leather pants and gloves, and Masamune wasn't closer to them. His heart raced with the certainty that Sephiroth would torture him to death. Why he could not move? He cursed himself, still trying to raise his body, any part of it that could respond.

"Is it not funny how we always ended up like this? I guess that you like to have your chest stabbed by me. Tell me Cloud, do you know why you can't move"?

Sephiroth asked the question, looking at Cloud's blood on his fingers, feeling the consistency while small drops fell from his tips on Cloud's face. He seemed very pleased with the scene, mesmerized by the red liquid.

Demon, monster, Cloud mentally cursed, feeling rage runs through his veins. If he could move, no heroes code would keep him of murder Sephiroth with his bare hands, breaking his neck in instants and perhaps, hanging the General's deadhead on the front of his bike. Only the bare skull.

Then, as if sensing Cloud's thoughts, Sephiroth returned his attention to him.

"This is rage, hate, endless darkness, and this is of what are you made off Cloud."

For the victim's despair, Sephiroth licked his fingertips, lustfully, and as if he was seeking for more of a delicious trick, took off his glove with his teeth, chuckling at Cloud's astonished eyes, and shoved his bare hand again inside his chest. An excruciating pain took his heart, he could listen to his breastbone slowly cracking from inside out. Cloud tried to squeeze his eyes without success. It could not be a mere dream, he was in sheer agony, and somehow amazed at how he was still alive.

Focused, Sephiroth passed his hand over the blooded wound, and rubbed the liquid over his naked belly, chest, and neck, as if he was in some bizarre ritual of sacrifice, bathing himself in Cloud's blood. His silver hair had the tips soaked in red then, Sephiroth deep breathed, and letting out a sigh, arched his back.

"Cloud, why you don't move and fight me back?"

With even more horror, greater than the pain he was feeling, Cloud noticed the man seemed to have another plan beyond only break his bones. Sephiroth chuckled and leaned again over Cloud's face, close to his ear. The silver curtains of his hair covered all Cloud's side view, blinding him to see anything else that was not those green feline eyes. Even without movement, he squished himself against the ground, knowing with bated breath that it would become worse than it already was.

"As you don't want to speak, I'll answer it for you. You're not moving because you don't want, Cloud. You enjoy this, maybe even more than I do because you know that you deserve this, don't you?"

Sephiroth whispered on his ear and grabbed Cloud's hair by the nape, raising the young's head to look straight at his eyes. His voice never raising a tone, cold and distant as Cloud remembered.

"I have no idea why you came into my life, I like to call it a terrible misunderstanding, but as you are here… I'll kill you here every day just for you feel what it is to be the desperate one."

Why in the hell he did not move. Cloud felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. It enraged him to think of himself so defenseless, in body and heart against Sephiroth.

Despite all the cruelty his tortured body was dealing with, the shame of feeling what he was that was the worst. What Sephiroth was doing to him crossed far from affection, however, his stubborn mind insisted to lead him to that part of his life. A survival escape. His brain was trying to move him towards those thoughts only to keep him alive. Daydreams from the time when Sephiroth's attention was everything Cloud wanted. His hero, an inspiration to follow for a better life. Join Shinra and battle by the side of the great General, always had been his dream since he was a boy, and when Cloud had the chance, he failed. He felt himself a loser in everything he would wish to achieve. He did not become a soldier instead he ended up as a mercenary, he lied, stole, killed and became an unsuccessful experiment as Sephiroth. A farce. Maybe, Sephiroth was right and Cloud deserved to be tortured.

Sephiroth stretched his body exposing his abs, drawn with Cloud's blood, and opened the first button of his trousers. He was a crazy, sadistic, sociopath, but still yet with an angelical beauty that was impossible to not admire.

Sephiroth tilted his head, sliding his hand from Cloud's thigh to his groin, watching him, paralyzed, wide-open eyes while he opened the button of his pants. Cloud gasped, feeling his heart beaten even more than when he Sephiroth had shoved his hand inside the chest. Then he opened his zipper revealing a pulsating erection, pointing up and high to his embarrassment. The general chuckled again, biting his lower lip and sneering at Cloud.

"As I said, you enjoy it Cloud." Sephiroth not stopping his assault, carelessly pulled out Cloud's shirt, increasing Cloud's pain when he raised his arms to get rid of the bloodied soaked shirt.

"No-No! Please, do everything with me but this! I beg you! PLEASE STOP!"

His voice came out in a hoarse plead, burning his throat like fire, but finally, he could speak again. Instinctively, he tried to move his body still without success. Sephiroth tossed out the shirt and veered his head at Cloud, smirking.

"So, you finally can scream for me and come out with this? When did you become such a puritan Cloud? And it's not what your body is showing to me."

Sephiroth gave the same lunatic giggle from when he met Jenova's head. He continued to strip off Cloud, opening the young's pants ripping it off, not paying any attention to his pleas. Cloud's pain were momentary suppressed by despair, when Sephiroth tore his underwear. The man panted, sensing with the point of his fingertips the soft fur of Cloud's groin, caressing the muscles of the young's abs, not in a loving way, but intentionally to mortify him. Cloud begged Sephiroth everything but that, in a faint voice, gasping for air, his vision was getting darken, and he could feel something strange in his stomach, nauseating and thrilling at the same time.

"I remember you used to like it. Very much indeed. You didn't seem to care for Nibelheim that day or the others. As I said, it was a fake rage. You never really cared for them."

Sephiroth stripped off his pants while Cloud stopped begging and cursed, threatening him in fury. In total control of the situation, he stood up and parted Cloud's legs with his feet, crouched again in front of him, making room for himself between Cloud's buttocks, and let the numb thighs rest over his own legs. Cloud's threats did not bother him as if he was not even speaking, however, Sephiroth took some seconds staring at Cloud. The sadistic face became somewhat grave. For a second the thought that Sephiroth would give up the rape crossed Cloud's mind.

"Don't be naïve Cloud…Of course, this is will be torture. You said you treasured everything. However, I know what is you cherished most, it is your own fake guilt. Oh, I have to admit that I always felt envious of that. You are good to hide behind your guilt, and if I would have done the same being so weak and hypocrite as you are."

"Wait! You already won, kill me already."

Sephiroth chuckled looking at him, raised his head to the sky, and Cloud cried out as he felt torn inside by the man's fingers invasion burning him as fire. He grabbed his both legs, lifted and widened them up, exposing his ass to his sight. Cloud shouted begging him to stop, while Sephiroth, ignoring him, pushed himself lustfully, moving his hips, fiercely opening the way by taking pleasure at inflicting pain.

Cloud shouted louder. At each scream of pain, Sephiroth smirked and clenched his thighs, digging his nails at the already sore skin, showing pleasure by the agony he was causing at the former cadet. Cloud noticed it and saving the last possibility of dignity tried his best to muffle his howling, gnashing his teeth, not giving Sephiroth the pleasure to show his pain. In one particularly hard thrust, Cloud could close his eyes; it made him feel relieved at least to not see at what the man was doing at him.

"You know what I'll gain with this? It is see how desperate you will be after moan and beg me for more. Hopeless for relief until no shame or your beloved guilt is there to comfort you. Now… moan to me!"

Sephiroth pulled Cloud's hair by the nape, moving his paralyzed body up, just to add more to the other man's view. Cloud closed shut his eyes but instantly felt Sephiroth's strong hand choking him, obliging to open his eyes and watch.

"Look at this Cloud. Now, move!"

"If I could move, I'd rip out your throat motherfucker," Cloud grunted between teeth.

"No, you won't."

Half seated at the general's lap, legs stretched and numb, Cloud's body just floated by the man's wishes. He felt blood running out from his chest, ass, dripping and gluing on his skin as a weird sort of lubricant. Torn out, opened as a doll. A puppet with wide-open eyes, watching with forced compliance his own rape without move a muscle. The worst feeling despite all the pain was to see that his body was not immune to Sephiroth hitting nonstop his prostate. Until he felt a tiny movement from his finger. First, Cloud thought it was another Sephiroth's hard thrusts, but indeed, he could feel his toes and ankles. He was regaining his muscles forces, and the previous lethargy was leaving his body, letting a trail of numbness tingling his feet. He felt a different energy starts in his spine and he could archer his back. He would fight Sephiroth back now and kill him with bare hands.

However, more than he wanted to admit for himself, he was trapped. He felt everything in once as if a punch of light given on his head. His toes did move, also his knees. Unfortunately, they did not free him from Sephiroth's abuse but welcomed it.

"See, this is what you actually are, Cloud."

Cloud moaned out loud when Sephiroth turned his pace from short and fast to slow and long, easily slipping inside him, so stretched he was by now. It was at that very moment that all his body regained his movements back. The nauseating and thrilling feeling increased and blew inside him, bringing along deep, furious, and guilty pleasure. He could not scream or moan, and just deep breathed, savoring the energy as if it was a refreshing cure for his weary body and soul. The refreshing energy blowing inside Cloud, made him bend his knees around Sephiroth's thighs, and push the man towards the floor. Sephiroth moved accordingly, not surprised or forcing him back as if he knew what Cloud wanted to do.

"Now, you awaken."

The scenario around them changed, from dark and cold to warm with an unknown green light casted over them, and their wounds had disappeared. All the blood and pain gone. Cloud felt lights getting out of his eyes as if his eyes were shaped like Sephiroth's ones.

He lifted his upper body and sat over Sephiroth's groin. Never averting his gaze at the man's eyes, Cloud placed his hands over Sephiroth's chest. For a few seconds, they saw each other facing themselves for the first time. They breathed together before Sephiroth started his thrusts, clenching Cloud's hipbones close to him. The chill of the air was not giving goosebumps anymore; it was Sephiroth now, tight holding Cloud by his waist, looking at him with the same eyes before all that madness. Safe Sephiroth. They began their dance, in mutual accord now, and Cloud felt his inner muscles tightening, Sephiroth inside him spreading that amazing energy all over his senses, waking him out of his torments, those hands like claws, opening his ass to receive more.

"More!"

Cloud wanted much more. As Sephiroth had ordered, he moaned loud with pure rapture, riding him with need, holding with both hands on Sephiroth's shoulders, feeling the flesh to confirm he was really there. Damn that demon with green eyes capable of rip off everything Cloud presumed as right and good on his life.

When Sephiroth finally had the loud moan he wished for, he returned Cloud to his lap and leaned his head at his chest. Joy ran through Cloud's heart and he enlaced both hands over Sephiroth's neck, pulling some locks of the silvery hair through his fingers, tenderly caressing his nape. The memories of their briefs but intense encounters, as if flashes came upon his mind. That was a feeling he had forgotten for a long time ago. He felt Sephiroth's long hands sliding up and down his neck, scratching his skin so pleasurably until he clenched his waist hard, deeply sinking himself inside him. Wicks of silver hair glued at Cloud's damp skin as he held Sephiroth for life, locking them like a net, beyond the pleasure it was an old, welcome feeling of belonging. Sephiroth was right, he was just a puppet, and he belonged to Sephiroth. He did not care about that anymore. All his senses were messy and nothing else bothered him unless the urgent pursuit for his pleasure. Guilt, deaths behind him, Tifa, Planet, the very possibility all the Avalanche were watching them from Cid's ship, it was all behind him. He wanted more of Sephiroth, more of those muscled arms and hands squeezing his buttocks, more of his thrusts and bites. He needed more. It will be the end of all battles, deaths, and fights. At least for him with Sephiroth. Fuck the Planet, Avalanche, Tifa, Geostigma victims, the ordinary life he pretended to enjoy. Sephiroth was right; he never was interested in any of this. Now, everything was alive in his body and nothing else mattered.

What was important now was bite and scratch his lover's white skin, licking his neck, sucking Sephiroth harder inside him while whispering his name in lust. They did not kiss each other yet and neither last time they had been together instead Cloud had killed him. God, how he craved to kiss Sephiroth once again.

Sephiroth lifted his right hand and caressed Cloud's face, getting closer to kiss him, his neck extending to meet Cloud's lips. Rapture.

"Don't leave me Cloud…"

"I won't. Never."

The same rapture Cloud knew the man was feeling, himself was feeling now. They belonged to each other which was the definitive truth on this planet.

 _"Oh yes, you are welcome light of pleasure, ravish my body and soul. Clean it of all its torments. Even if it is only for now. Please make it all be real, even the pain, everything for a fresh start together from now."_

The next second, Cloud felt his vision blurred along with a sudden tight knot on his chest. They were so close to kissing; he could feel his lover's breath almost in his mouth. However, all the pleasure of minutes ago faded in the air, dragged out of him in seconds.

Sephiroth disappeared and only darkness was embracing his naked body on the floor. He tried to grab the air as if he could reach for a ghost. Nothing, not even a mist. Alone in the dark of that cold place, he cried out tasting the salt of his tears. He groaned, pulling out his hair, feeling the torment of rage, sadness, and longing mingling with impotence. Sephiroth promised pain to him and he certainly delivered it. He accomplished every word he said. In complete despair, Cloud stood up from the ground and shouted, punching the air to fight back an imaginary Sephiroth, just to fell back again, sobbing, onto his knees. His chest's wound began to bleed again, and the pain came back in a triple, forcing him to bend his body forward, both hands uselessly trying to close his bleeding chest. He was suffocating with his own blood.

"Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD, wake up!"

Tifa almost fell on the floor with the jump Cloud gave from the bed. He crashed in the wooden floor, onto his belly down. Tifa screamed his name and followed to the floor to help him. He was almost without air, coughing a lot, still feeling the metallic taste of blood on his mouth.

His breath was short, fast, his skin wet, and flushed. Cloud could hear the thuds of his heart racing on his ears. It took a few seconds to realize he was in his room. He looked around and Tifa was by his side with a worried expression while he pressed his chest, still frightened from his nightmare.

Cloud had tears on his face, and slowly approaching to dry then, Tifa noticed they were still rolling. Whatever it was, that nightmare had been too bad.

"Are you feeling pain in your chest?"

"No, I am fine. Go back to sleep, it is too soon to get up. Thank you, Tifa."

Said the young downing his head, afraid to look at his nether parts and find an erection, but gladly it had vanished with his dream.

"Ok. So, try to rest a little bit more. Come back to bed. "

Cloud lifted himself from the floor and helped Tifa to do the same. Looking around, the girl found the small water bottle she always left in the desk to Cloud. She put some water in the glass and handed to Cloud that drank it in a gulp. He nodded at her, feeling ashamed to have shouted so loud to a point of awake the house.

"The kids woke up?"

"No. Are you feeling better?"

"It was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

She nodded and caressing Cloud's hair, she gave in him a kiss in his cheeks. The sudden approach caused Cloud to squirm, he was not expecting to be touched, still feeling as real all the sensations of the powerless of his dream. The last scene of his nightmare was still over him.

"I won't see you leave, have a nice trip."

She hugged him and Cloud relaxed letting himself being hold. Tifa's arms around him felt nice, assuring him that, he was awake, alive, and Sephiroth was dead and living on his memories. That was the incredible now of his life. He gave a long breath and parted the hug, after kissed her head. She smiled back at him with her usual sweetness holding his hand, but he knew Tifa very well, she would not leave his room until a proper answer.

"I-I was fighting him but we didn't win."

"We won, Cloud. Do you want to talk about it?"

Cloud shook his head and let go off her hands. Tifa knew very well the thin line bounding their relationship, and so, she went to her room, closing the door behind her. After the fateful night they had slept together, Cloud seemed uncomfortable every time they were alone.

Cloud sat on his single bed. Unable to sleep again, he looked at his phone and grumbled about the hour. It was 3.00 am. Too soon to get up and too late to come back to sleep, having time enough to analyze his dream. He tried to understand why, precisely one year later, he was having nightmares about Sephiroth. It was speeding the frequency of those weird dreams. First, the most of the dreams were about fighting scenes. In all of those dreams, somehow, he did not interact with Sephiroth, just the action played over his eyes. However, since the past weeks, he was having intense emotional combats with Sephiroth, while he stabbed Cloud not only once but several times, ending always with Cloud hitting back, and killing Sephiroth for good. Memories of joy never happened before. Joy. He chuckled to himself, thinking that he had even forgotten the torturing part of the dream.

Maybe, it was the next delivery in Nibelhaim or just the dark void that is day-by-day spreading on his chest.


	2. Remnants of the Past

remnants of the Past

I do not own FFVII characters nor make money with it. Characters belonged to Square Enix.

There were mountains of dark rocks, some were huge and sharp, others round like a basketball, smaller ones polished as little black mirrors. Thousands of rocks everywhere until the eyes could reach. It was always dark at that miserable place, what seemed day had a weird green light, hovering above the air. No moons or stars visible, a pitch-black sky and fogged with that greenish mist. Nothing nor no one around, nor cold or hot. Despite the desolated landscape, the air was breathable, it has water, and for that, extremely odd. How it was possible, have water and no kind of biological life. Not that he would need to feed and drink himself, but it had a lake with fluorescent water and not even damn plankton. A cold, bitter, and dark place as himself.

From the top of one of the mountains, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, watching and hoping for any singularity that could lead him out of that hell. _"Too perfect, too motionless"._

The General closed his eyes. _"Artificial."_

Sephiroth was sure Mother had saved him from death, keeping him out of the woods, and from his enemies' views. Although, it was taking much more time than he expected, and a nagging sensation that he would never, ever leave his forced staying was growing up inside him at each day. Nothing had changed. Not even the annoying noise of the wind between the rock's cliffs, shouting its loneliness back at him.

"Mother till when will you make me wait? Why don't you come to me anymore? At least an explanation of where I am, what's your plans for me or how not lose my mind in this hell..."

Frustrated with Jenova's absence, Sephiroth grumbled and turned his back to the rocky landscape. Pacing to the lake, he tried to remember for how long he was in that sort of underworld, and how he ended up there.

Several hypotheses crossed his mind, a particular one scared him a lot. Sephiroth was a military man and had already mapped all the areas. He had trailed paths between slits of rocks, climbed huge stoned walls, and crossed the weird green lake to find absolutely no enter, neither exit, only rocks. It was not just a cave, as he thought in the beginning; it was an entire world or even a labyrinth planet. Veering his head one more time in hope of some change or explanation, he groaned in disappointment, his boots crashing the smaller black stones under his feet. He felt not only worried but also infuriated to be dependent on someone to get help, even if it was Jenova. _Where is my once power? Why am I still trapped here?_

Much as Sephiroth wanted to fool himself as a divine creature, lately, he was coming to his senses. That weird limbo got him, ceasing the power of his alien cells. All his powers indeed. His forgotten human side kicked on his brain, forcing him to deal with unwished feelings towards his personal life. He knew he was not alive neither dead. He could feel himself locked up in some sort of larva state, waiting for Jenova to do something or anything that could manage get him out of there.

Without choosing to believe in it, but also thinking it was possible, the truth could be less fanciful. Probably, with him locked up in one of the uncountable Shinra's facilities, frozen for tests and experiments. Cloud won, somehow collected his body, and now Sephiroth was in some virtual reality to keep his brain tracked for scientists, slumbering in a mako tank back to Shinra.

The very thought of being dived in a tank, unmoved, inside a lab caused him huge anguish, even fear. He remembered those specimens at Shinra's reactor in Nibelheim; perhaps he was side by side with one of them. It would explain the constant feelings of something being attached to him, but no visible just the clenching sensation over his skin, and the seizures. He was having so many convulsions that no way he would be alive if he were not in a trance. His body still did not belong to him, not even in that hell of a place. Nothing different from all his life since he was born.

Sephiroth finally reached the lake and sat at the shore, doing the only thing he could, contemplate at the lake and think. The childhood memories awakened more than his usual rage against Prof. Hojo and his birth mother. He wondered if they were parting him away from his alien Mother, pushing him to disbelieve her, and that ought to be the cause of her absence. Jenova gave him the powerful cells, she saw his greatness, how despicable and useless were all those people around him. Her dark energy could soothe his soul as nothing else could do, and not having her there by his side was maddening him. It was a reasonable explanation for the constant blackouts, but it did not explain where the hell he was.

However, the truth again insisted to lift the veil over his mindblindness, and at each seizure he had, those recollections turned into questions about his choices, and the ones he could not weigh in on because it was his fate to live, be a project. Sephiroth hated to know that his already unbearably sad familiar life was nothing more than his parent's lust for power, a mere science experiment to breed other ones like him. No matter who suffered like himself, Genesis, and Angeal. They were loyal friends, and because of their experiences, they died in agony probably as he would do at some point there or inside a mako tank. Zachary Fair was right, they were all monsters after all. Sephiroth was finally a successful project, he did not degenerate physically over the years, but it did not help his bloodthirsty and broken mind to heal. Maybe, his real mother got off because she knew it would happen, didn't want to deal with a failed baby.

A few days after Cloud had thrown him at the lifestream for the first time, Sephiroth emerged back at the shore of a lake, and somehow, he knew Lucrecia Crescent was close. He could hear whispering inside his mind, worse than a mosquito buzz calling his name. For years, he denied his curiosity, but that time was different. He knew the truth about his alien origin, got through lifestream, and he was still there, alive. He would brag at that when looking at the frozen woman who abandoned him for her lover.

Finding his birth mother crystal, Sephiroth stayed nothing more than one minute staring at her, but his mind already had printed the image. A frail woman, sad expression was the confirmation for Sephiroth, he was not human. He was Jenova's son, strong, cruel, and powerful. The woman he just had seen had been a mere belly rent. Damn bitch. People like that make people like him. Innocent faces full of kindness in their manners, hiding coldness inside their hearts. How could a mother leave her son away to be treated like a lab rat? And they say he was the cruel one.

Judging by what he had lived with Hojo, nothing could say if Sephiroth's life would be better or worst with his birth mother by his side. Lucrecia was the one who permitted tests in her fetus, and just for that, Sephiroth guessed her even more sadistic and colder than Hojo.

 _Why am I thinking about that nowadays, like a crybaby?_

Hojo always called him a crybaby. Even with the brutal treatment received, he always muffed his pain in several combats and tests during childhood, but sometimes it was impossible to do this.

However, as soon that Sephiroth realized how strong, fast, and even superior he was, deeper he hid his emotions. Over the years, he became cold, fierce as expected, he would pay back all the brutality received.

" _Have they not seen what they were breeding under their own eyes? Burned Nibelheim, murdered Aerith was only the beginning, totally expected as if they were not so stupid."_

He chuckled thinking about the irony of having being stopped by a useless, lower rank, private. The second and third time he got it, Cloud already had Jenova's cells inside his body, but the first one was the big charade _. "Who the fuck you really was Cloud Strife?"_

Sephiroth stood from the ground, bothered with his thoughts, took off his coat, armor, and lifted his Masamune, he needed to spent energy. He aimed a pile of rocks in front of him and began to stab them, the sparkles lightning the dark rocks around him.

Changing his thoughts to Aerith's murder, Sephiroth analyzed it as an extreme maneuver to survive, as in any mortal combat. Self-defense, not evilness. She would kill him with her magic and he used his sword. She was a fighter and for that, gained his respect. Sephiroth knew her since ages ago, she was a lonely child so as for him during all her childhood, followed by Shinra's Turks everywhere. Aerith was tireless in finding Zachary Fair and relentless to put all Avalanche to destroy Shinra. He never hated her nor Cloud. His mind drifted away while flashes of Cloud's laughing came, happy and relaxed, and Sephiroth was a witness statement of it. Every time he tried to focus on this particular memory, it faded away.

He stopped his exercises with Masamune and shook his head. Cloud, actually, the first person who injured him, none of his enemies never achieved it before. He had the feeling of controlled Cloud in the past, but something changed their link. What was happening to him? Of course, he hated Cloud, he was the one who put him there. Shouting a war cry Sephiroth sliced a big rock in two.

"Don't be a cry baby. You are Sephiroth."

Sephiroth chuckled linking his words with his bulky clone, Loz, designed to be the stronger one and not that silly mass of muscles. A crybaby like Hojo would say. Not only Genesis and Angeal failed, but Sephiroth had also failed to clone himself too.

All his three remnants were inconstant, vulnerable, and frail. Three sides of his broken personality. He had time to build them and enjoyed their coexistence together in North Crater. Loz was strong but innocent, and Yazoo was pure strategy but a sociopath. Kadaj… Thinking of Kadaj made Sephiroth felt rage. He continued his blows at the rocks, his muscles shining under the green light of the place, hair gluing on his damp back with the effort, wondering about how he could get sweaty at that place.

"Damn you!"

Kadaj was a total disappointment, loss of time, and the real cause of his death. He should have eliminated that clone as soon he noticed an eager hunger to live and an untamed childishness on his essence. Sephiroth mistook it for will strength. Kadaj let himself be involved by the planet, claiming to hear Mother, but as well craving for affection, acknowledgment for who he was and not for what he was assigned. Well done he was dead though it led Sephiroth to other doubts.

He paused the strokes and recalled the last moments inside his remnant. Kadaj died on Cloud's arms, Sephiroth saw his body peacefully coming back to the lifestream, whispering to Jenova. Why he was not there with him? He did not remember of freeing Kadaj nor the others of their burden. He did not know if they were dead. Sephiroth assumed that with his death all of his clones would surely die or join him. Nevertheless, he furiously wondered if they were alive and kicking. Were they free of Mother or by her side, were they trying to rescue him or was he nothing, but a memory for them or not even that?

With a roar, Sephiroth turned the remaining stones into pieces and then into dust, spreading a grey mist in the air. Covered in rock dust, he abandoned his Masamune and sat on the floor. The lake seemed appealing for a bath, and it would calm down his mind of running so many thoughts at the same time. Also, the contact with the water was the only physical sensation of pleasure he could have at that limbo. He stood up, took off his boots, pants, and trailed the path to the water.

But in seconds, Sephiroth's right leg became numb. A piercing pain hit his head, and he fell naked in the ground, shouting to no one, with hands scraping at the dirt, and before it became impossible not blacking out, he saw a white slender shape coming at him.

"No, not you..."


	3. It Never Started It Never Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters nor make money with it. Characters belonged to Square Enix.

It Never Started, It Never Ends

The scary thing about dreams is that you never guess how it starts or when it ends.

The nights were getting shorter for Cloud, and even Tifa had given up knocking on his door, to check if he was ok, because he never talked about the nightmares or anything else, and never expressed gratitude. Their relationship cooled down at home, and they were getting apart day by day. Cloud knew she was feeling hurt, unintentionally left aside, but he did not want Tifa to witness his shame when he awakened. Some nights, he had tears on his eyes and sobbed in sadness like a boy, others in pure rage. Twice in a row, he came, waking up with his underwear wet, sweaty body, aching, still feeling Sephiroth hard and pulsating inside of him. So real. So wickedly lustful. The longing of that sinful and twisted moments dragged him on a self-destruction appetite for days. A wish for violence that he could not indulge himself and the things were so damned quiet nowadays. Not a fucking, single riot anywhere.

Since the last week, the nightmares changed from physical violence or wet dreams, into exhaustive mental combats inside some cave, with Cloud shouting, retaliating at Sephiroth's harsh words. Like a Judgment Day. Cloud was accused of weak, presumptuous, not letting out, a mere useless puppet. Nothing escaped to the man's rage, from his abilities as a pretender soldier to his emotional wrecked life. Coward's moral harassment was a soft way to put it, Cloud thought that he would lose his sanity for real this time, and went back to Mideel's clinic.

Some magic pills and he had some peaceful nights after this, but deep inside, he knew it wouldn't last forever. The therapy made him dreadfully admit how much he craved for those nightmares. The domination, the strength, the pain, and pleasure that no one could give him, but he found out in the weird territory of his mind. He was sick and heard it before, but now he was starting to believe in it. Every night before going to bed, an imaginary flashlight turned on in his mind, calling him guilty, pervert, and defeated.

After an entire month free, Cloud was back to that dark place, lightened with shades of green, his nemesis was on the top of a hill, watching the rocky landscape, long white hair flowing with the wind, usual clothes, and Masamune in hands. Imponent and beautiful.

" _Why am I still so mesmerized by him? Damn, it hurts. I don't want to have this dream. I want to wake up."_

Cloud was far from Sephiroth, and an odd sensation that something was off in that scenario came upon him. He had goosebumps on his skin, nape, and his eyes were wet already. He closed them, assuring himself that this was a dream and that he controlled his reality.

 _"Wake up Cloud! Whatever happens here, I know that I' ll stay all the fucking day wanting to kill myself. Stop punishing yourself and wake up."_

Sephiroth climbed down the hills, trailing the patch without seeing Cloud, he reached to a new space looking like an arena and surrounded by black polished rocks. The green lights were intense at the spot, shining its reflex on the stones like huge dark mirrors duplicating his image. A mist, also green, hovered over the man's body, and he stood his walking as if he sensed another presence at the limbo. Sephiroth veered his head and following with eyes the mist's trail, and he found Cloud, who frozen in his spot. Sephiroth gasped and blinked twice to confirm it was not a vision.

"Cloud? How is that possible?"

The same weird mist, hovering around Sephiroth, circled him and began to enter on his nostrils. Cloud felt his mouth dry, and began to cough, feeling his throat constricted as if a strong hand was choking him. Suffocating, he fell onto his knees, hands clinging to his neck, and gasping for air. _"Wake up, wake up!"_

Sephiroth flew at where he was, hands gripping Masamune, and quickly catching Cloud's neck, stopped the razor an inch before cutting his skin. Cloud veered his bulged red eyes, feeling the coldness of the sharp blade and piercing green eyes, full of hate and disbelief staring at him.

"How did you get in here? Say it!"

Cloud stared at the man, mentally pushing himself to command his body to breathe, or awake while astonished, Sephiroth caught him by his hair, raising his body, yelling, and demanding an answer. Cloud only could manage to cough, though.

Furious without an answer, Sephiroth grunted, throwing Cloud in the huge wall at the opposite side of the arena, raising dust from the ground and some rocks that fell over the young. However, the violent impact stopped Cloud's choking, though, without enough time to catch air and stand properly, flying until where he was, incredibly fast, Sephiroth pinned him on the floor again. The general crisscrossed his hands around Cloud's neck, with desperate eyes.

"How did you get in here, how did you steal my corpse and deliver it to Shinra? Answer me!"

Seeing and touching someone else other than he at that place was something amazingly scaring to Sephiroth. The visions he had about Lucrecia were foggy and seemed what they were, ghosts. Not Cloud, he could feel the warmth of solid flesh under his hands. The shattered memory of Cloud laughing came up his mind along with the nagging sensation that he would be inside Shinra. Sephiroth felt his heart tight, feeling his usual self-confidence shaken to battle something he could not explain. Cloud was there, and it was a fact.

"Are you a rebel puppet that decided to become an implant on my mind?"

"Get your hands off me."

Sephiroth blinked, white spots momentary blurred his vision giving advantage for Cloud, who pushed him back onto the floor, locking him with his own Masamune on his neck. The act, not only absurd to Sephiroth but also unexplained of how Cloud could grab his sword.

"You, Sephiroth, is in my dream, and nothing that I can't control would happen here. This is my reality, not yours! I pull the strings here, not you!"

Sephiroth, taken aback for the first time inside that hell, felt the thuds of his heart on his throat. _"Cloud is truly here! A weird sort of dark magic within him. Shinra or worst."_ Trying his best to hide his fears, Sephiroth sustained his defiant look at the young, but from inside, he was beaten off, already picturing himself inside a mako tank.

"Where is this place? How do you get in?"

Cloud's analyzed Sephiroth in silence, who seemed intrigued, even frightened with his presence, he wondered if they had contacted each other in some oddly link between an alive and a dead one. This was entirely different from his previous dreams. Maybe the pills gave him control. He chuckled feeling himself out of his depressive character, a jolt of excitement running on his veins, and he deep breathed.

"Where are we, Cloud, and why do you can't keep yourself away from me?"

His next words, Cloud savored before speaking with a chuckle.

"We are at my sad, broken, dark mind Sephiroth. Today, I command, but I don't know why in the hell I keep having these nightmares with you."

"Cloud, when I get out of whatever you'd dropped my body, I'd kill you for good. Now, I will ask you politely, where are we?"

Cloud deep breathed, and pushed his nemesis onto the next wall, fast stabbing the man on his chest, Masamune crossing his body, and gripping Sephiroth against a huge mirror stone. The blade shook with the impact, tearing the skin, crossing over his flesh and bones, ending at the other side of the polished rock's surface with a crystalline sound.

Cloud gasped, scared with such power, but relished in the pleasure of his act. _"I can do this here, this is not a nightmare, this is a dream that came true."_

"But maybe, Sephiroth, for the first time in months I'll be able to kill you, again, and again, at least it'd be better than having you hurting me."

The General cried out in real agony, something he never had felt before in that place. He also never wondered it was possible to bleed at that limbo before he looked down, and saw his blood spouting out of his chest, painting in red his leather crossed armor. Not even the seizures were as painful as what he was feeling now, with his own Masamune pinning his body against the wall. He clenched his gloved hands over the sword's razor to push it out of him, but Cloud just waved a hand, raising both of his arms in the wall as if invisible chains were trapping them. The same thing happened when he tried to use his legs.

"Hush, Sephiroth. You will not get out of me."

Cloud smirked with sadistically eyes at him. Sephiroth gasped for air, not believing in what was happening to him. The possibility he was inside a mako tank hit him more than ever. The hypothesis of Mother testing his faith to save him was falling day by day, leaving him alone, and lost. Now, Cloud's presence inside that limbo was the final blow to break all his hopes in Jenova or anything else. He was abandoned. _"Powerful chemistry and technology, Shinra won. Bastards."_

"Now, let's inverse the rules and you're my puppet, Sephiroth."

Cloud was different. The figure in front of him was not the same from Nibelheim, neither the Midgar's hero, but a cold-blooded man, reeking to violence and…Sephiroth sniffed the air around them and confirmed, Cloud had enhanced Jenova's cells. More than that, the bond between them Sephiroth could not explain before, poured out from the young man in front of him. It became clear why he could not kill him so easily since the first time in the reactor. He never could, indeed. Cloud turned into the next generation of Shinra's monsters. Staring at him, he concluded that Hojo's team had succeeded in turning Geostigma into something advantageous for them.

"Hojo tested a new version of cells on you. It seems you've got what you wanted, Cloud. No more a pretender soldier, right? Still mediocre for the task, though."

Sephiroth tilted his head sneering at Cloud, his heart racing in rage to the point of overcoming his pain under the sword's grip. Cloud chuckled, approaching the man, sliding his gloved hand over Masamune's razor that not cut him, agonizing Sephiroth that panted in ache at each trembling of the razor on his flesh.

"You don't believe this is a dream. You are dead Sephiroth. The proof is you can't kill me. Not here or in nowhere else. Look what am I doing Sephiroth...I could have intense pleasure here, in ways that only my mind would allow me, but the truth is...I don't want it anymore. I don't want memories of you and if I could, I would rip you out of my mind, but as you insist to come by, every fucking night, I'll hurt you at every fucking dream I'd have from now on."

Cloud poked the man's wound, wetting his hand on the blood, and then slid it over Sephiroth's chest, belly, stopping an inch of the man's waistband. Sephiroth muffled his pain staring at him with disdain, and Cloud approached him, chuckling when he saw the man trying to squirm out from his touch.

"You already defeated me, why this? What have you done to my body, you sick motherfucker?"

"Oh, nothing, yet."

Cloud closed his eyes for a second, summoned the strength to not dive inside his dark necessities, a fiercely desire of blood and pleasure already thrilling his body. It was his dream, he did not need permission from his inner guiltiness to fantasize what he wished. In that mysterious land from his mind, he could admit with no shame that he cherished the endless hurting that seemed impossible to heal. He had been pinning, but he could not deny how he wished to be locked forever inside his mind when Sephiroth fucked him so lustfully painful or when he could do the same. No judgments from no one, he wasn't a hero there, he did not need to be the good guy. Sephiroth was not real, but the enemy and deserved pain. He slid his gloved fingers, tainted with blood over the white, soft skin from Sephiroth's navel, drawing the paths of muscles from the thin fur line to his groin.

"Scare?"

Sephiroth squirmed out of the invasive caress on his waist, causing the blade to deepen on his wound, muffling his groans. Cloud glanced at him, smirking, with a look that Sephiroth identified as the worst behavior in the war battles, the total lack of honor for someone inflict to another. He had done very bad things to his enemies, but never, ever raped them.

"This is low even for you! Stop!"

Cloud opened Sephiroth's pants button, and not breaking contact at his nemesis' daunted eyes, tucked his hand inside his pants, touching him, feeling his cock flaccid. Sephiroth shouted, trying in the way he could move out his pinned body, not caring for the pain it brought.

"Stop! Stop this now!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes and moaned just to torture his victim, chuckling, and finally, untucked his hand out of Sephiroth's pants. However, he kept trailing his fingers over the man's groin, his cold cyan eyes fixed on Sephiroth's ones. Sephiroth wanted so many things at his situation, but the first one would be punch Cloud so hard that it would rip off his head out of his neck.

"In one of those dreams you raped me, twice to be exact, you don't remember this right? By your face surely you don't. I could indulge in revenge against you and this sad role-playing would never end. That's not the point here, and I need you out of my mind, of my life much as I miss you every fucking single day. It's not healthy and as you can see it's getting worse. Reality must overcome dreams."

Cloud raised his hand and Sephiroth flinched on his spot.

"What the hell are you saying? Stop this Cloud! Now!"

Sephiroth's eyes watched in panic when Cloud got even closer and kissed him nibbling his lower lip. The action, causing such a great disgust that Sephiroth twitched averting his face, feeling his Masamune sinking inside his flesh, rather preferring the pain than Cloud kissing him.

" _It's not possible! I refuse to believe what is happening here!"_

Cloud harshly gripped him by the nape, grabbed his chin, veering his head to look at his eyes.

Sephiroth harshly breathed, the impotence to kill Cloud infuriating him, the certainty that Mother abandoned him hurting more than ever, given his present situation. _"You are just a failure and they trapped you. I need to get away from here. Think, Sephiroth, think! "_

Cloud sighed, whispering how beautiful he was, exposing the man's neck and licking a patch until his chin, softly scraping his teeth at it. Eyes glued on his prey. He was feeling confident that night, something powerful had clicked inside him. At least until Sephiroth spat on his face, deep breathing in adamantly hate.

"Did you hid my corpse for perversions? You are sicker than I thought. Where am I?"

Cloud chuckled again, facing the man; he cleaned his face and sucked the fluid from his gloved fingers.

"I've gotten worse from you in those dreams."

"Where am I you sick bastard!"

Cloud turned his back at him, slowly pacing towards Masamune's handle, trembling the sword in Sephiroth's flesh, causing a howling of pain in the man.

"Shut the fuck up or I will find another use for your sword, worse than that! You don't have any idea what it is Sephiroth, try to sleep every night, to get away from the void of my fake life, as you say, and see you, touching, smelling, and feeling as if you were alive. You never thought about what you were for me, in all meanings, I guess you didn't understand what was the bond we shared, don't you? Idiot and arrogant, you never pulled the strings alone Sephiroth, though now, I don't want it anymore. I'm tired of this miserable despair you always give to me."

Sephiroth could not believe he would die abused in some lab, alone, and totally at the mercy of perverted enemies. That would be a new level of humiliation to his body, impossible to bear. He wondered if all his past enemies would do the same with him, the list was pretty long, the only hope was to die soon, or figure it out where he was.

"Where is my body?"

Cloud sighed again, letting go of his grip on the sword.

"I do not know where your body is, but as you are dead you don't have one anymore. Now, shut up, and listen to me. As I was saying, through this whole year, I had to deal with those nightmares. I did think that I was accessing you, in some mystical way in the beginning, but the reality is less enticing than that. Once you said that you wanted to take off what I most treasured in the world. I won the fight, and you accomplished your task to make me destroy what I most cherished: you."

Sephiroth tilted his head; he did not want to believe in Cloud, silently assimilating the words, putting it together to solve a puzzle on his mind. Cloud was there, he was not dead, but artificially supported inside somewhere, and he had to manage a way out by himself. None alien plague would save him. Again, the annoying white spots and disconnected images of blue lights, and Cloud laid by his side, laughing.

"That Sephiroth made my soul darker than ever. I irrationally loved you so deeply that I couldn't deal with the fact that I have killed you. It hurts more than any loss that I had. This is why we are here. You aren't locked in some hell or lab, but inside my mind, on my heart, even on my soul. But I promise you, this is the last time we'll see each other. I'm so tired, so fucked up to be bonded to you. I deserve better indeed, I'm the hero on this play, and you are the dead villain that I killed. I don't want you anymore and I will stop loving you, Sephiroth. I guess that I'm beginning to hate you to the point feel great when I hurting you. I'd hold on that to delete forever your presence in my life."

"Stop laughing! What kind of trick is that? Are you implying that we had a bond? I will tell you our bond; both of us are Shinra's monster! Apart from that, we had nothing you damned pervert! At least be honorable, and fight me in reality. Not as an implant inside my mind! Coward!"

Cloud got closer again, and Sephiroth kept his defiant look at him, hoping some hero's code, or whatever stupidity Cloud and his friends had, would lure him to say where they were. Especially, stopping his wish to rape him. Perhaps, he could control Cloud again and use him as a puppet to get free. It must have some damn part of their monstrous cells that allows Sephiroth to do it. He just needed to know how to manipulate him.

"You are right, we are Shinra's monster, we share the same disease, and eventually it would kill me too or drive me crazy as it did with you. For now, I want to live Sephiroth, to embrace mediocrity as far it would break this miserable feeling of love that I know you've never felt for me. You are right again, we had nothing, but somehow it started, and it should ends."

Sephiroth shook his head not understanding Cloud's nonsense of love, bond, and dreams. He was up to retaliate when he felt a pinch in the muscle of his neck as if tiny needles were brushing his skin. In seconds, it spread out over his scalp, and incoherent flashes of memories came upon him, but the worse was what happened with the place. The rocky landscape melted, turning into green light, flooding the limbo as waterfalls. Sephiroth gasped, frightened, his inner fears came true, he would see his misery from inside a mako tank and even felt the tubes connecting him to the machine.

A strong white light blinded him, and magically no signs of Masamune on his chest neither of Cloud's presence. Only the renewed landscape.

Sephiroth fell on the floor, desperate to find an explanation for all that situation. _"The lake you have to reach the lake."_

The man tried to stand up when the white spots returned to his eyes, and then, into pinches on his head along with a fierce headache. Lost memories ran across his brain and Sephiroth fell onto his knees, eyes wide open.

The last day of his normal life before Jenova's cells had claimed his brain and soul, still a teenager. The first time he noticed, and hide that he was deteriorating as Genesis and Angeal, but in a diverge process, still, it would kill the man he was, letting just the effects of a failed science project. Lucrecia desperately crying, her hands raised in the air, in an attempt to catch him out of Hojo's arms. The first time he saw Vincent Valentine, inside a coffin at Shinra's mansion, still as a child. The man wanted to escape with him because he was his true father, but Hojo found it and vanished him out of his eyes. Sephiroth forgot this memory, never looked after him or remembered that.

"This is all wrong, all wrong, these were illusions and I know it, bastards. Stop it!"

Sephiroth dragged himself to lean in the wall, painting, the flashes of light blinded him, he wondered how and why could he never had remembered this before. He sobbed, head hurting as if it would explode. He shouted again, still not believing all of that was his memories, but implants.

More flashes of Jenova, spreading her alien plague over his veins, corroding his body, her blue tentacles burning him. Black Materia entering on his skin, cutting, pulverizing its dark magic inside him. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz shaping their bodies and admiring their beauty. Genesis caressing his hair while reading Loveless, Angeal listening at classic music. Genesis silvered, dying alone in a field. Angeal deformed and wounded. Zachary, battles, monster killings. Aerith with her flowers. How Cloud helped him handling the Black Materia. Cloud again, defeating him and surrendering himself later. Jenova's tentacles nurturing his body, Northern Cave, blue lights. Cloud holding his hand with an unsure and childish face of admiration, Jenova's tentacles holding them both together. Meteor. The serene pleasure of floating in pure Lifestream. All the men he killed, all the ones he saved. Sanity and insanity. Lucrecia cuddling him, her tears, and her sadness for not had carried out her job as a mother.

"Stop it!"

Sephiroth shouted to make it stop, eyes closed, hands covering his ears from the thundering noise of his heartbeats. His attempts to cease the memories; only rushed the scenes, and the emotions along with them, hitting his flesh as if he was reliving them. It hurts him in ways he would never think it would be possible, he never regretted his acts, but at that moment, he was feeling broken.

"Stop, stop, motherfuckers!"

Cloud laughing at something, naked under a clear blue light, his blonde hair spread out over clean white sheets below him. Fire. Cloud raising his hand calling Sephiroth to come, in urge, in debauchery, demanding the man to devour him. His hands holding Sephiroth's face, kissing, nibbling his lip, adjusting himself to welcome his lover, panting in anguish for how long they would keep that very moment.

 _"Please, yes, harder Sephiroth, burn me."_

It was real to the point of smell their scent together. His long hair clinging to his damp skin, Cloud's sweaty fringe bouncing back while he swirled his hips over him. Fast, intense, and passionate. Sephiroth's hand pulling him by the nape, thin blond hair, calloused hands, soft skin, moist lips sucking him. His hands clenching Cloud's hard muscles, feeling the consistency of the flesh. Their fights, all of them. Blood. Pain. Hojo. Experiments on his body. The impact over his hands when Masamune's blade hit Aerith, and when it hit Cloud. The regrets of his acts. The intoxicating feel of lust for Cloud, the taste of his mouth. Cloud's neck with goosebumps. Laughs. The warmth of their bodies together. Cloud whispering between moans that secretly, he always had loved him, and he always would do.

"No! No! It's not real! It can't be…"

The physical pleasure of being inside the Cloud, the emotional closeness attaching them. Their purpose together. The painful certainty that he loved Cloud and broken the boy's heart, and himself, along with their tortured path. Sephiroth closed his eyes feeling the uncontrollably tears coming out. It was intense how the emotions broke his spirit and somehow awakened him. Still appalled for all those memories he had found, he tried to stand up, and give order to his thoughts near to the lake. _"Cloud is mad, but he wasn't lying after all…Jenova had erased my mind, but we...We happened because of her. Why?"_

As soon he tried to walk, Sephiroth gave a loud cry, not able to manage his body up, and tumbled again onto his knees. The familiar numbness started over his limbs and another seizure, stronger than ever would come. Feeling exhausted Sephiroth did not fight this time, laying down on the floor, enjoying diving in slumber, and maybe with luck, never come back again.

At his room, Cloud woke up in a jump. He looked around to certify himself he was awakened. He could not bet, but he knew the nightmares would end. He did not know if it was a good or a bad thing. Surely, the emptiness circled him but that was the spectacular now of his life, and he would try to satisfy himself in it. He veered his head and looked for his phone, stopping to grab his pills in the desk. The sun would rise in a few hours, and he wished to see it riding, on his bike.


	4. My Dear Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and I do not make any money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

My Dear Enemy

Sephiroth opened his eyes. Hours or minutes later, he could not say. Still alive he thought in disgust, but something was different. Warm light and a distant sound of water replaced the darkness. Sephiroth blinked to focus on the image. Forgotten Forest. Why in the hell he was there. _"Another miserable implant on my mind…"_

His first thought after opening his eyes was about Cloud. He closed his eyes again, struggling with the hard reality that crossed his mind, and unveiled their past together with aligned interests. Jenova designed her plains with both men. _"You never pulled the strings alone Sephiroth."_

One thing he knew after his last seizure, she was not doing that with him. Cloud killed her, indeed, Aerith did it with Holy. Sephiroth could only think about two reasonable possibilities: he was trapped inside Shinra's high tech or dead, still lingering on Jenova's cells, impossible to return to Lifestream for a greater reason far beyond his acknowledgment. He was picking up the first one, maybe because it was the less hurtful than believe he was dead and his life could have been entirely different.

Panting, he struggled to get up, his body weighing as a thousand tons. With effort, he tried to lean on his elbow, and drag himself closer to a tree until he felt that someone was behind him. He thought it could be Cloud and actually, he did not want to deal with him. He rather preferred to believe the memories he had were fake, implants from Shinra's scientists. A perverted gift for their sick Midgar's hero. Frowning, he veered his head and cursed, groaning his rage at invisible scientists to be painfully surprised, again.

"Go ahead, it seems the hunter is open."

Aerith smiled at him, her same cheerful face. Helpless and with no idea of how to react, Sephiroth just chuckled, letting Aerith aid him to sit properly, leaning his back on the tree.

"Why would I hurt you?"

Crouching on the floor, Aerith stared at him.

"I killed you?"

Chuckling, she calmly sat by his side.

"Well, it sounds fair, but I don't blame you for that because I would do the same with you. We were both wrongs at the time. It didn't need to happen the way it did, but I'm not here to make you suffer. It's time to understand, Sephiroth, and evolve to greatness. Don't break the link the lovely ones are trying to make with you. Your purpose has to be accomplished."

Sephiroth frowned, that limbo was everything but boring in those last days or hours. His victim was there, giving him comfort. He really should be raving, in a great number of drugs. It had no point to fight something beyond his comprehension, allowed from some force, compromised to play with him or whatever. At least, she seemed inoffensive. However, Sephiroth could not help the irony.

"Enlighten me, Aerith, my last _guest_ was making more sense than you."

She veered his head at him.

"Now, you are free of everything, Sephiroth, and what you think as suppositions are right. You just misunderstood the paths. All of us. This is a unique journey…"

"For what? Let Shinra's scientists abuse me, let all my enemies relishing in pleasure to torture me?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, heavily sighing, and feeling extremely tired, he arched his back trying to balance his weight against the tree, feeling a huge need to lay down. "Please, are we done?"

Landing his both hands on the floor to get up, Sephiroth twisted when he felt Aerith touching his shoulder, looking at him. She took off her hand and got closer as if he was a risk, wounded animal.

"Don't be afraid of me. Come."

She opened her arms calling him to lay down his head on her lap. Ages ago, Sephiroth would never think about it as possible, but nowadays, everything was. The most absurd could be a reality. The turning of events was so intense, it drained him mentally, emotionally and physically that if he still had a body, alive. Thinking himself lost and drugged in a mako tank, he closed his eyes, giving up making sense of what was happening at that moment, and indulged in her cuddle.

"Are you an implant?"

"No, I'm not. Neither Cloud. You are not inside Shinra. Stop to believe in this, you already have your memories back." Aerith tenderly caressed his hair, her tone soft and maternal.

"Please, Aerith, I know you don't have to help me, but please where am I?"

"At the same place, you never had left Sephiroth. By the way, you are not dead, yet. Rest you will need strength. Another important thing: you can get out of here, but you need to believe in your memories. I can't tell you how to do it, but I'm sure you will find a way to contact him again."

"Why to let him do perverted things at me? Cloud hates me."

He felt her hand on his front, warm and solid flesh as Cloud. Aerith sighed, and placed her hand on his chest, casting a faint golden light in the spot Cloud had stabbed him with his Masamune. It surprised Sephiroth because there were no wounds or scar there, but she knew it.

"You know that he doesn't. He loves you so much that he can't stand to be alive without you. Don't despise love Sephiroth. It's the real motive behind all the acts we do."

They stayed in silence for some time listening to the water sound. It was the first time he felt truly relaxed in that limbo.

"I never hated you, Aerith. I'm sorry to have killed you."

"Me neither, Sephiroth."

"We should have been on the same side; we had the same amount of pain from Shinra."

"Rest, we are the same side now."

"Which side, Aerith?"

"The planet. You will see it. Now, sleep."

When Sephiroth woke up, he was back at his usual habitat, wondering if he had seen or just dreamed of Aerith. The days that followed, Sephiroth plunged all his thoughts to discover where he was. Shinra was a place he never had left in all his life, but actually, he was not so sure about it anymore. He could be hidden in someplace that is keeping his mind and body alive.

Lucrecia Crescent insisted appearing to him. Watching him in ways that he knew, she was there, but he was too weak to fight back. All his remaining strength should be focused on the quest to get out of that hell. At each theory, he came up, the truth about Jenova, old memories and Cloud, grew in his heart, speeding the seizures' attacks and the unbearable buzzing on his ears. Sephiroth could not say how much time his mind, and cataleptic body would stand the convulsions if he won't find, and fast, where he was. After a bad one, he had a good sensation of feathers, covering all his body to keep him warm and cozy; his eyes were heavy, and he did not want to open them. Slumber would come again but this time quiet. Soothing. Maybe it was his brain trying to shut him down for good.

"Mother?"

His mind still refused to leave behind his old faith in Jenova, and a little part of him still believed she could save him. Sephiroth fall asleep before he heard the answer.

"Yes, my love, I'm here and I won't leave you."

Lucrecia, tenderly cuddled her son on her chest, caressing his silver hair, and kissing his forehead. She whispered him words of comfort, staring at him with sad eyes, but her old confidence as a scientist was there.

" _Why do you do this to you, my son? You are always hurting yourself irreversibly times. You are as human as everyone else is and it does not make you less remarkable than you truly are. Please, believe me, you are everything that I always wanted to have in all my life. Indeed, a fruit of deep and tragic love, but I have always loved you. They hurt you, told you lies, and we were not there to protect you. I am so sorry...I am so sorry for everything that I have done of wrong to cause you this suffering. My Sephiroth. Now is different, we will not fail again. Rest and do not worry. We are here for you. Soon, all of this would end."_

She was a mother and she would do everything to save her child. Everything.

~~/~~

 _"You don't have any part with this matter since you gave up your rights months ago. In this very lab. Now, your error is my creation. My experiment, my victory, and you are out."_

Vincent Valentine remembered that scene clear as daylight, even after so many years ago. The feeling of rage and disgust running through his veins was as same as in the past. He could not tell if Hojo was dead or alive in some kind of cloned body. However, it would not matter, soon if he was still walking over Gaia, he would stop. Vincent stood up from his chair in the shabby hotel room he called home. He pulled out a bottle of red wine from the shelf above the sink and two glasses. The knocks in the door warned him that his guest had arrived, veering to look around if the place was in order, he opened the door and stared at the impressive figure in front of him. He smiled, managing the glasses on his hands.

"So, won't you invite me to come in?"

Rosso the Crimson, the master of the badass women he knew. She entered the room, imposing, gorgeous, making it hard for Vincent's eyes do not look at her body. She stared at him, measuring the man up and down. With no ceremony, she grabbed the wine over the sink, opened the bottle with a knife Vincent had no idea from where she took off, pouring it in the glasses still on Vincent's hands. She kissed Vincent's cheek and took one of the glasses from his hand.

"Hmm…red wine, how perceptive you are, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent was a demon, also a man, and Rosso beyond lethal was an astonishing woman. She was his last hope to get what he needed without judgment. He let the glass over the sink and approached her, taking off her velvet red cape, sliding the fabric down to reveal her excessively sexy dress. _How she could fight inside those clothes?_ He asked himself while wandering his eyes to the deep neckline on her back. She was a sight for his weary eyes.

"You are beautiful tonight. Good, we are on the same page this time."

She smirked and sat in the chair of the small table in the room. Slowly crossed her long shapely legs, never averting her gaze at Vincent, one hand the wine glass, in the other a small red satin box.

Vincent's eyes narrowed at her and he could not help to smirk at the woman. She slightly shook both objects in her hands, tilting her head at him. If Vincent tried to swindle her that red wine glass would cut his throat faster than he would think. Rosso…there was someone even more cautious than he was.

"Oh, but we will fight if you don't give me what I came to get here. Win-win remembered, my dear?"

Vincent nodded at her and sat in the other chair. From his pocket's trousers, he took a magnetic card, and slid it over the table at the same time Rosso handed him the small red box. Rosso's eyes landed over the card pass, she seemed satisfied, and her hand softened the grip on her glass after smiling back at Vincent. She put the card on some sort of garter belt on her right thigh.

"Why Earth, Rosso?"

"Anywhere but here my friend. Especially, after someone like you ask for this little favor."

She said it pointing with her glass to the small box at Vincent's hand. They smiled at each other and sealed their agreement joining glasses. Vincent's eyes reddened looking at the box. He sighed, and when he was to put the box inside his pocket, Rosso raised her hand to prevent him to do it. The woman shook her head negatively.

"Don't or it will blow us. This is extremely volatile equipment. I guess, we have better ways to call the night."

They finished the bottle and Rosso straightened her body in the chair, sensually opening her legs. Vincent's eyes accompanied her movements in awe, wetting his lips from time to time. From one leg, the woman took off one weapon, two knives, and one ninja star, from the other, her beloved Gunblade in its hidden mode. Vincent giggled and the woman gave him a questioning look.

"I just wondered, how do you fight with those clothes, and you keep an entire army between your legs."

Rosso gave him a mischievous smile.

"There's another one that I will let you take."

She stood up from the chair, letting her dress, and lingerie fall on the floor while strolled towards Vincent's bed. Only the garter belt on her right thigh adorned her naked body. Vincent maliciously smirked and followed her.

"I appreciate it."

A couple of hours later, a disheveled and naked Vincent, watched from his window, Rosso the Crimson, nodded at him from the street. He imitated her and she vanished in the dark streets of Nibel.

" _Good luck, my friend."_

Vincent glanced over the red satin box above the table and went to the bathroom. After turned on the light, he looked at his face in the small mirror above the sink and averted his gaze. His face was so tired. He hoped for all that was sacred that his plan would accomplish well. He got in the shower, and let the water at least try to clean all his sins. Although, Rosso was not inside his pack of sins, and Vincent was past done puritan morals to feel guilty. She was a very practical, hot as hell woman, he enjoyed her company, and when it suited them both, they would indulge themselves. He never was concerned with their 'sex truce' once in a while until a great reason for that crossed his life. It was amazing, and terrifying, what recently happened at Lucrecia's cave. Over the years, a few times Vincent felt exhilarated with something of this world or another's he visited. Everything now would be for the greatest reason for his life, and the meant would justify the way. Vincent Valentine was a very old man to know that everything always comes with a price. The difference is that now, he would gladly pay it. He got out of the bath, dressed his usual weird clothes, and went to his daily life ritual, this time with his purpose encouraged, and fulfilled hope. Before slamming his door behind, he took the small red box.


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't make money with this fic and characters belonged to Square Enix.

Love

The unsolved questions, the sorrow those nightmares had brought were far from him, and for the first time after the last battle, Cloud could say he did not care for that reverie anymore. Sephiroth was dead, they won, and he was alive. Cloud, finally, was making peace with his ordinary life, accepting and embracing it because it was good.

Tifa was worried and still believed that talk to someone would be better than fill his brain with powerful Shinra's chemistry. Cloud assured her that he was fine, and if he had known about the existence of those pills before, it could have saved them a lot of trouble. The pills changed for better their relation inside the bar, they were close again, and Cloud was taking part in their small family. He bought a truck, and the kids helped to paint 'Strife's Delivery" on it. In the end, everything was fine. Magic pills, no dreams, no Sephiroth, demonizing his chance to have a life.

Cloud was coming back from Mideel's clinic, with a new bottle of pills, walking through the parking lot to get his bike while looking over his messages on the phone. He was thinking about check the new club Reno told him. Not that Cloud enjoyed Reno's company, but even the miracle of becoming socialized those pills were doing for him. Suddenly, Cloud felt a piercing headache, white spots blurred his vision, and he fell in the parking lot. Along with his phone, the bottle of his medicine crashed in the ground, scattering the pills across his fainted body.

Shaking his head, pissed off to had lost the medicine, he thought he had tripped on something. The headache was still there, but it weakened now. Cloud cursed and tried to get up, but instead of the parking's concrete floor, there was dust and small black rocks. He veered his head and his heart raced. At his side, with a peaceful expression, his long hair cascading over his naked body, gorgeous to the point of making Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth. He stared at him, head leaned over one arm, his toned muscle jumping at sight.

"Find me, Cloud."

"You are dead, please not again, Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth got closer to Cloud who gasped, feeling a huge ache on his head. The young didn't move, quietly stared back at him, feeling the salty taste of his tears falling through his cheeks to drop on his mouth.

Sephiroth touched his face, drying the tears with his cold fingers, but solid, alive. He smiled at Cloud, who busted out in tears, crying like a child. The violent soldier from his last vision or whatever they had previously, disappeared, showing just a broken-hearted boy.

"I love you so much Sephiroth, it's an endless hurting, I know this is why you are here. But you are dead, please stop this, let me live."

Sephiroth got closer, and kissed Cloud's lips, kissed his tears, breaking the kiss to caress his face. Cloud closed his eyes, still sobbing, short breathing to hear Sephiroth whispering on his earlobe.

"You know, I'm not dead. Please, Cloud, find me, only you can save me."

Sephiroth touched Cloud's ribs and he yelled in pain, waking up inside the hospital, in a white room surrounded by his doctor and Vincent Valentine, leaned against the door. Probably, it was some side effect of the medicine, the doctor would run some blood tests, and Cloud was free to go, though, pills suspended until the results of the exams were ready. Cloud just nodded a 'thank you' and silently left the facility with Vincent, not speaking a word until they reached his bike in the parking lot.

"I drive, you hang on."

Vincent had the keys and he did not offer much space to objections, sitting in the bike, and rewinding the engine. Cloud had a distant look, still lingering at Sephiroth's words _"You know I'm not"_. He was feeling revolted with himself, and by the fact that the pills were of no use at all against Sephiroth or his sick mind. He blacked out from nothing in daylight to have a vision with Sephiroth. This shit had not ended yet. His frustration was visible, and he thanked for his luck to be Vincent there and not Tifa. Still, he had a problem; he did not remember when he ended up in the hospital's room.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You blacked out with your phone in hands and dialed my number. The hospital guessed, you were talking with me and dialed back. Where do you want to go? Seventh Heaven?"

"Not really."

Vincent headed to the Grasslands, he knew Cloud would need time alone, and the ride was a refreshment for his friend. They stopped near a cliff where a lonely gas station, in the middle of nowhere would be good for a cold beer, and perhaps, give Cloud a mood to speak what was going on. Cloud accepted the pause, descended the bike, entered the shop, and bought two beers, handing one to Vincent. They stayed in silence for some time, watching the quiet green landscape, the hills bathed by the faint lights of the sundown. Vincent made the first talk.

"So, pills?"

"Insomnia. It seems it didn't work for me."

Cloud was back to his old gloomy personality, what he was living awake since the past months was actually the dream. There was no escape from his nightmares with Sephiroth. He would never leave him, and Cloud would never be free again. His mind refused to abandon him. _"You are so screwed Cloud Strife, broken with no fix available."_ Somehow, Cloud knew Sephiroth was alive and trapped in some kind of private hell, what he did not know was why he was there too, watching, and being punished as well. He should be in heroes' nirvana, not living in that hell after had eliminated Sephiroth and Jenova's threat.

"It really never works, but the effects were amazing."

Cloud gave a faint smile and veered his head to Vincent.

"What really works Vincent? I don't know what to do."

Vincent knew it had much more there than Cloud wanted him to know, but he would not force his friend to speak. Valentine wanted only a confirmation of what was really going on. All the events he had recently witnessed, oddly linked in ways that makes a man like him afraid. It was true what happened, coincidentally Cloud dialed him, but Vincent still caught him in the parking lot, and the man heard Cloud say Sephiroth's name several times.

"I don't have the answers, but I believe if it's inside you, so you can control it."

The red-eyed man said it while tapping over the protomateria on his chest. Vincent Valentine was living proof of control for Cloud. The demons inside the man worked for him, not against Vincent. The measures would have to change. Cloud stood from the floor, finished his beer, and nodded at Vincent.

"I wish you to find a solution, but till there have another one, I'll drop you back at Seventh Heaven. I have to go that way."

"Ok, guess you are right again…Tifa would jump on my neck because of those pills, better stay relaxed."

Vincent chuckled and Cloud went back to store grabbing more two beers.

"Are you staying with us?"

Vicent twitched on his spot, giving a sip on his beer.

"I'm heading to Icicle Inn, but I'll stay the night. Peasants related some singularities at Northern Crater and I want to take a closer look at it."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, watching the landscape, and nodded to Vincent. Curiosity speeded upon his heart and he drank his beer in a large gulp.

"Which singularities?"

Vincent watched Cloud with the corner of his red eyes, giving another sip on his beer.

"Green mist, snow, avalanches in the middle of the night. Peasants told about green light expelled as lava out of the crater. They got scared."

Cloud's phone ringed and he blessed Reno for that, immediately hanging on he started to talk with the Turk just to avoid looking at Vincent. Cloud was lost on his thoughts, that he could not think about what he saying to Reno, just complying at his words, _"It can't be possible. I won't fall for this."_

When he hanged off Reno, they finished their beers and did not touch the subject anymore after a pause. Vincent let it out as an irrelevant mission, and Cloud would treat it in the same way.

"Let's go? I have to meet Reno soon."

Once at home, Cloud went to his room and there, straight to the shower. Intrigued and scared to show Valentine his emotions, he committed himself with Reno and already regretted it. He wanted to research about the singularities Vincent told him.

" _If it's inside me, maybe I shouldn't be doing this, and all I need is to live a healthy life. I'm young, single, and not so ugly, and I'll have the right for fun."_

Cloud sighed, and better thinking, he turned off his computer, took off his boots, pants, shirt, and went to the bathroom. He jumped back at the sight in the mirror. Below his chest, on the left side of his ribs, he had a wound. Five fingers were hand-printed on his flesh in purple bluish as a recent bruise.

Cloud deep breathed looking at his reflex and closed his eyes, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks, and blurring his image in the mirror.


	6. The Crypt Part I

I do not own FFVII nor make money with this writing. Characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

The Crypt Part I

Cloud liked Vicent Valentine. Even more, he respected him. The man was just trying to adjust himself to a new life so as Cloud. However, sometimes, Cloud took his friend full of whimsical bullshit. Truth to be told, Vincent Valentine had a demon inside him; it should be hard not to be mystical dealing day after day with this, who knows for how long.

The fact was, Vincent never lied to Cloud about their battle's chances, in every time they fought together side by side. Defeat Sephiroth would require both mind and body strength and would have damages in both cases, winning it or not. Geostigma was not just a disease, and what could happen after Sephiroth's death to the infected ones was still an incognita. Again, Vincent was right. A bunch of people died regardless of Aerith's fount. Scientists from the entire planet, finally, concluded that the mutable character of the virus would never leave its host. Geostigma could or not be activated someday, but it would be there, printed at the victim's DNA forever. The researches were still going through discoveries to healing people for good, but until now, they had not gone far.

Cloud sighed, placing his hand over his rib. The bruise had gone along with visions or dreams about Sephiroth. He twisted in the chair wondering if it had something to do with Geostigma, still running inside his body. Sighing again, he looked around at the Highwind's big hangar. Cid was doing great indeed. Cloud was sitting in a comfortable chair and a sexy girl that reminded him Tifa offered tea. Fancy office in fifth's style. Highwind was not there now, he had another company in Costa Del Sol. Right choice thought Cloud about the place, much more pleasurable than provincial Wutai.

A delivery, and his curiosity, put him there. The weird coincidence was the only hangar to have a ship, potent enough to flight in harsh conditions was Highwind's Flights. Eventually, Vincent would know he had been there, but he did not want to show his worries, thinking it was better to go there alone. Also, Cloud feared telling someone about his dreams with Sephiroth, and end up locked in some Shinra or WRO's facility.

What really caught him was the fact that Vincent was not a chatty person, so why he tossed out about green lights in Northern Crater? It would be impossible to Cloud not check it out. Sephiroth's mad words during their last battle crossed his mind, the inexorability of death for Gaia and its inhabitants. Did Sephiroth know what could happen in the future? Would he waiting for the final blow to come back with to a dead planet?

 _"No! Get out of my thoughts, Sephiroth."_

Cloud returned his digressions about Vincent Valentine's immortality and the punishment of eternal life. Valentine lost his true love, a great part of his life deeply slumbering, his career as a Turk, and perhaps, a family. Vincent beat Cloud in losses on his life. Did he at some point try or want to kill himself, unleash Chaos, and get free of such a tortured existence? Cloud sighed, thinking the Planet had some kind of magical choice, giving the right tasks for the right person. Even if it was a terribly heavy and painful burden. Chosen for that, he would blow it up for sure, and probably the planet would be dead by now.

 _"Why faking a rage that doesn't exist?"_ Sephiroth came to his mind again, invading his thoughts, whatever Cloud was sleeping or awake. The more he wanted to get apart from him, the more his mind found a way to attach him back to Sephiroth. It was almost a strangulation on his soul, Sephiroth kept coming on his life in one way or another. He took a sip of his tea and leaned his head in the chair, sinking himself in its velvety softness.

Analyzing Vincent's features when they chatted, he was almost sure it was more a request than an irrelevant gossip. He wondered if he would find something related to his weird dreams or if Vincent knew something about it. Cloud was confused, a mix of emotions boiling on him, wishing he could end his anxiety by finding nothing at Northern Crater, but at the same time, wishing to find Sephiroth. _"Sephiroth is dead, his body should have deteriorated to the point of disappearing."_

That miserable remnant said he was the black sheep of their flock. He was a missing sheep, inevitable, and necessary for their so-called Reunion. Cloud lightly shook his head, remembering the childish face of Sephiroth's clone. So young, so deprived of life, and full of blind faith. Cloud lost the track of his thoughts, picturing scenes he tried so hard to fight back, which dragged him to oddly sensations, a mix of nausea and excitement coming back. He should go to a doctor, it was getting frequently, and maybe it was still Geostigma running on his veins. He feared so much to end his days mad and locked in a jail.

"Cloud Strife?"

The voice of the flight's attendant woke up him out of his reveries. The man handed him a fly pass with the ship's number. Cloud would pilot and after he had checked the map, Northern Crater was incredible far from Wutai. His phone ranged. He tensed at seeing the screen. Tifa. _"She seems to guess my steps…"_

Cloud did not hang it and continued walking towards his ship, adjusting his goggles.

The flight there was not easy, but a couple of hours later, Cloud contemplated the white, frozen landscape of Northern Cave. Though hostile, it has its beauty. The wind runs in simultaneous directions, making it hard to balance the ship. Not to mention the climb down there. After landing the ship at a safe distance from the entrance, Cloud examined the area looking for the singularities Vincent had told him. He could not see anything different from the snowed rocks, the distant village, and the path for the crater. He was positive Shinra never cared to come back, after the mess they left in the village to grab Jenova's head. _"Rufus, heartless bastard."_

Cloud stretched his neck to the entrance, the wind was weirdly strong at the spot; his spiky hair flew just to look at down. He went back to his ship, retrieved his climbing equipment, and two Materias just in case. Carefully, he trailed close to what was once a path and now was crowded with rocks and snow mud. The soil was slicker and the wind was not helping at all. _"Why it would be easy?"_

Cloud put on his goggles, attached the hook, and slid down the rope. His face was tense, he could feel his teeth-gnashing and not because of the cold. The first sector of the cave had about three meters. The second one was deeper, and the rocks begin the show up pointed, and sharper. He was almost there, but the wind was making him struggle to fit himself in place, and not crash on the rocks.

"Damned it!"

Too late, his leg scraped at one of the stone's razors, and instantly, blood oozed out from the torn skin. It would be just ridiculous if he died down there. He should have called Vincent and stopped with his stupidity about dreams. He was getting tired of hanging on the rope but was close to the last level. He closed his eyes, summoned his strength, and dived down the abyss, clinging to the rope so tight that his hands burned under the leather gloves.

He made it. He was at the last level. The air was heavy and poor in oxygen, ice and snow surrounded him. Cloud took a minute to breathe before starting to walk, leaning hands over his demi bended knees, not even paying attention at his wound. Thanks to himself, and Avalanche for had killed all the monsters in the past, it was quiet there, peaceful, only the noise of the wind, nothing different from rocks and snow. However, that feeling on his bones that something was there, pursued him.

Cloud walked about thirty minutes, feeling his wound aching until a huge wall of rock blocked his path. He was in the cave's deeper end. Harshly breathing, he leaned his back against the rock. There was nothing there, only snow, rocks, and certain, death. He would need to quit it or would die, frozen down there along with his dreamy bullshits. It was such a disappointment, admit that find something would be better than the day after day emptiness he felt. There was no cure or any explanation for his dreams with Sephiroth than his broken mind and heart.

"Damn it! Fuck!"

Sighing in frustration, he prepared himself to climb back when something called his attention. From the corner of his narrowed eyes, Cloud perceived his goggles' lens reflecting a green shimmer. He veered his head and saw it, weakly pulsing under a pile of fresh snow in the center of the crater, close from when he was, but in a new level under the last one, he had no idea it existed. He was not wrong at all to be there alone. Cloud's heart raced, and he could hear the thuds on his ears, an uncontrollable giggle came from his dried throat. The hope of finding mingled with thousands doubts about what to do with his discovery, if he makes it up.

The young man scanned the better path around and went towards the light. Cloud would not know how to describe the moment that he stepped on an obstacle. He concluded that the new level should have appeared after the said explosion of green light. He was inside an unmarked, but a still visible circle of rocks. The light concentrated in a spot covered with snow, approximately of his height, and Cloud dug it, the faster he could, removing stones and snow. Suddenly, the green shimmer became stronger. He kneeled on the snowy floor. The fear and excitement about what could be under the stones were so intense that Cloud whimpered. He drifted away from his lack of air, worries, and pain, and started to dig more and more, almost frantic until a crypt revealed itself.

Cloud shouted, falling backward in the snow, his first impulse was to drag himself away from his discovery. His heart speeded, he felt dizzy and nauseated. Deep breathing, he tossed away his goggles and regained his balance to step forward with legs trembling. Carefully, mesmerized with the center of the crypt, he strolled in anguish, rage, excitement, and huge fear. In some very weird way, Cloud felt relief in knowing he was not crazy, but the certainty that he would never be sane again was laying in front of his eyes.

"Sephiroth…"

He was naked, cataleptic, closed eyes, blank expression, and his skin, paler than ever, shinning with the green mist inside the casket. Some sort of greenish roots enlaced his body like several umbilical cords, pulsing, and twisting themselves over Sephiroth's chest. Astonished, Cloud saw a scar on the man's chest linking it with his dreams. Heavy warm tears rolled down from his cheeks, dripping in the crystal, melting the ice to draw a path over Sephiroth's face, revealing more of his nemesis. He did not seem so treacherous in that state, also trapped, and locked as himself, exactly like those dreams told him. Cloud rubbed his eyes with the back of his gloved hand and dried his face. The young man imagined Sephiroth should be laughing by now, of how stupid Cloud was to think he would be dead. The previous sorrow at seeing Sephiroth in that way, turned into a furious rage, a need for violence that nowadays, only increased. If that crypt would be open, he surely would drag Sephiroth out there just to strangle him with his bare hands. Better, chop his head off with Bustersword. " _Do not be stupid Cloud; everything you are seeing here is to deceive you. You need his blood, you need him dead to fresh start your life, do not hang on stupid memories of the past."_

Cloud got close to the casket, his breath blurring the crystal surface.

"I will kill you Sephiroth. For good."

Adrenaline overwhelmed him, Cloud was a hunter, with an easy prey to catch, he took off his gloves, running down his hands over the crystal, cleaning the snow. He looked for openings or flaws and found a green crystal, near the base of the crypt.

Cloud drew his sword back and gave a blow on the stone, imagining that it could open it. However, even it had sparked, nothing happened. The crystal just glowed more intensely than before, as if mocking Cloud for his silly attempt. Groaning in disappointment, Cloud tried to yank it, and a wave of shock traveled from his hand to his brain, suspending him out of the ground, and shaking his body. He could feel the waves of energy, tearing apart his skin, running through his spine, and blowing on his mind.

His first thought was that he would die. Suddenly, he was not in Northern Crater anymore, but inside Lifestream, swimming in energy. First, he thought it could be Jenova manipulating his senses through the crystal. Notwithstanding, it was much more powerful than an alien plague. It did not have a shape, just a voice vibrating inside his head, feeding him with images, and acknowledgment.

Cloud was not a hero, not a man, not a puppet, but a powerful instrument that was apart from his actual purpose on the planet. It had been there all the time, hidden inside his feelings of anguish, diseased cells, and most of all, his undeniable appetite for violence and destruction. Everything became so clear and all his torments vanished. Sephiroth was right, Cloud had been living a fake life, but now, he was fully aware of his role in that huge play called universe. Once, he was as trapped in guilty as Sephiroth was in madness, and now he would fix everything. The voice whispered over his ears, it was audible now, Cloud closed his eyes, floating while warm energy cuddled him, healing his soul. Not scared anymore of being a merely despised puppet, he opened his senses to hear another voice, shouting at his head. A desperate crying to know if he was there, sharing his thoughts, feelings, begging to not be abandoned again.

It lasted less than a minute, a flash of conscience from all his life came to him, and when it finished, Cloud landed on the floor, gently and safely. The last strays of electricity ran fast through his skin until it completely disappeared. Cloud deep breathed as if he was awakening from a slumber, and when he reopened his eyes, he fixed them at the crypt. He quickly put the snow back, covering the casket, and the green light. The recent burst of energy gave him wise, not a better-enhanced body, the lack of oxygen still dizzied him. He desperately needed to get out of the cave, rest, and come back later.

Cloud began the hard mission of climbing back the crater. He was almost close to the first level when he noticed the blood trail of his leg, painting in red the white snow down there, exactly where Sephiroth was. It could somehow call unnecessary attention. " _I must come tonight. No time to lose."_

The excitement caused his heart to beat so intensely that he shocked himself to how fast he had made to crater's exit, to be surprised again.

Long dark hair flying in the wind along with his red cape. Vincent Valentine, the last person in Gaia he wanted to see now, was leaning against Cloud's rented ship. Cloud gasped, mentally cursing his luck. He could not even kill Vincent to avoid evidence. The velocity of this thought scared him to his bones; he felt his nostril inflating to get more air, he needed to put himself together. If Vincent Valentine would interfere on his plans, it would be all damned. Cloud would not find any excuses for the last man on that planet that actually knew him, even more than Tifa. In this mission, he was lonely than ever. He turned up his eyes to look at his friend, who extended his arm, and hand to help him out of the hard climbing.

"Are you insane to come here alone? You could have died."

"But I didn't. Help me here."

Vincent aided Cloud to get out of the climbing's ropes and both men strolled back in silence to the ship. Cloud knew he had to come to something reliable enough to let Vincent out of that crater. Already inside the ship, Vincent sat and turned on the engine, his red eyes scanning the better way to the take-off.

"I guess, I'll open a rescue service only for you."

Cloud chuckled with a weary expression.

"How did you know?"

Cloud, feeling himself very dizzy and harshly breathing, flinched on his chair, attaching the safe belt with trembling hands, aware of Vincent's red eyes at him. He felt his throat constricted and his eyes heavy, but managed a 'thank you again'.

"I was in Wutai with Yuffie. Did you find anything?"

Talking was an immense effort, the momentary privation of oxygen demanded too much from his body, the urge to rest was obliging Cloud to not think properly. He feared to tell more than he wanted to his friend.

"I made to the…deepest end. Guess what... I found nothing. Cold, loneliness and…Just rocks…"

Indeed, Cloud's breath was heavy and he seemed exhausted to Vincent. Cloud could not say if the man had bought what he was telling him, but he had a try.

"You need oxygen. Stay at Cid's tonight, he won't mind."

Cloud nodded at Vincent, only to not speak anymore, and took the oxygen tank the man handed him. Vincent gave him a look that made him shivered as if he actually knew what was found out in the depths of the cave. Those red eyes scanned his face. He hoped for his life, that his dear friend would not get in his way. He had to come back, tonight, he could not lose any minute. The powerful energy claimed him and he, finally, had understood its purpose. He remembered of Vincent attaching the mask in his face, his cold metallic hand caressing his hair in a paternal way, and drifted in slumber.

~~/~~

Cloud woke up on the couch at Cid's apartment above the hangar. No sign of Vincent. He sat on the couch, took the phone out of his pocket, and four hours had passed. It was already night. Tifa had called him twice. The usual. Still, on his hand, the phone ringed again. Tifa. " _She deserved at least a call._ "

But what he would say? He had nothing good to say, nothing that could make her or anyone else understand his motivations. Worse than that, he did not care. Cloud closed his eyes, thinking about how ordinary his day started, and how surprisingly it was ending. Tifa gave up, and Cloud turned off the device. All the communication he would need, he already had. The voice inside his head was weak but still vibrated, making him arch his chest, deep breath, and relieve the nauseating feeling.

The outside lights cast a yellowish dim to the living room. Sat on the couch, he called for Vincent and relaxed a little bit when no one had answered. Cloud looked around at the apartment; Cid was really doing great living in a fancy big loft. He tried to stand up, but still feeling dizzy, sat again, this time his eyes landing at the coffee table in front of him. Cloud gulped.

"What the fuck..."


	7. The Crypt Part II

I do not own FFVII nor make money with this writing. Characters belong to Square Enix Inc.

The crypt part II

Cloud narrowed his eyes, looking at the coffee table with an electric jolt of fear, excitement running through his veins. He called for Vincent once again just in case to confirm he was alone there. Tonight, he would accomplish his mission. It was so clear now; Vincent's request was a desperate plea for help that only Cloud would understand. Vincent Valentine was an ally, not an opponent. Cloud giggled, trying to cover his mouth, so thrilled he was with that newfound.

Over the wooden coffee table, an oxygen tank, powerful night goggles, a mask, a small red satin box that as soon Cloud opened it has white and black Materia, carefully disposed of side by side in separates cases. A full vial of what seemed Mako. Vincent Valentine knew Sephiroth was in the crater. It was so clear. Cloud knelt on the floor, getting closer to the table, his cyan eyes scrutinizing at the artifacts, one by one, feeling himself assured of his line of thought that lead him into those mass destruction weapons in front of his eyes. He never was crazy; he did not have a broken mind. At least, not entirely.

Far away from Cloud, in Edge, Tifa was cleaning the remaining glasses from the sink. The night was calm and most parts of its usual clients went home earlier because of the insistent rain. Denzel and Marlene were playing in the half-covered part of the backyard after driving Tifa crazy about being all day long home. They could get a cold, but they have seen worse days, so she let them play outside even with the dull rain, and from time to time, she peeked at the backyard.

Tonight her mind was full, she woke up worried this morning, bad dreams about Cloud, news of floods in Midgar, and cold winter in Corel.

Tifa believed in signs, and her heart told her that bad times would return. She phoned Cloud twice without answer, what soothed her uneasiness was Vincent's call. He was fine, and they would spend the night at Cid's flat in Wutai. But something was not right, and all day long as soon she finished some task, the anguish returned to her heart. She took the phone from her apron pocket and called Cloud, again. Nothing, again. Tifa breathed, put the phone back in his pocket, and frantically scrubbed the coffee machine, feeling frustrated. It had been like that for ages, Cloud was a selfish bastard, she put up with all his emotional crisis, and he could not give her even one damn call. The children's noise pulled her out of her thoughts. At least, she has them to cheer her up on her days.

"Wow look, look! Tifa, come to see it! It's beautiful!"

Marlene's cheering was not what called her attention, but Denzel's shout and Tifa ran to the back to check it out. The sky had a green mist that seemed to the lifestream. The last time she saw this, the planet was in great danger.

"Oh no…"

Tifa's heart raced on her chest, she looked at Denzel, and he seemed scary, touching his forehead.

"Is this bad, Tifa?"

She didn't answer, but tense, yelled at them to change clothes, and stay in their room. The children got scared, but they obeyed without arguing.

"I'll call my dad, Tifa."

"Sure, do it, Marlene."

This was Midgar, and they have seen a lot of weird happenings to argue with a jumpy Tifa. Denzel was a very good observer, and definitely, something was wrong. Tifa climbed the stairs behind them, entered the room, locked the windows, and pulled out blankets from the closet. Denzel's eyes followed Tifa's movements, and the boy gasped when she retrieved a gun under her apron.

"Stay together and wait for me. Denzel, lock the door. Authorized to enter only Barrett and me, ok? Say you did understand to me."

She said that and stepped forward the door to close it, but a hand tightened her fist. Tifa lowered her head and found out huge worried blue eyes facing at her. She really couldn't give lame excuses for a boy like Denzel. He had gone through so much to know when danger was surrounding him.

"What is happening, Tifa? I had to know to protect Marlene and me. Tell me."

Tifa pulled her hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed with a smile at him. Denzel was growing fast, his voice already showed the puberty accent. There was no point to lie at him.

"Actually, I don't know yet, but I believe in some kind of lifestream leaking far away. The last time I saw this, we were in great danger. This is why I need you both to be safe until we know what it is."

Denzel nodded his head and the boy was thoughtful.

"Where's Cloud? Is he coming to help us?"

Tifa smiled at him, unsure of how to answer his question. _Who in the hell could guess if he would come home?_

"Cloud is fine with Vincent at Wutai. He will be here tomorrow. Now, I'll come back in a sec with snacks for later ok, you can play…"

The boy's grip on her fist tightened, interrupting her sentence.

"Do you think those grey-haired men could come back?"

Tifa felt a little tingle of anguish inside her chest for Denzel. The boy even gulped after asking the question. His eyes demanding a truth, she had no guarantees.

"They're dead, Denzel, and I'll never let anyone harm you again. Never, and so does Cloud, ok?"

The boy nodded his head, and they hugged each other tightly until Marlene come to join them.

"I love you, guys."

In the dark living room of Cid's apartment, Cloud stared at the items in front of him. An oxygen tank, a mask, a mako vial, night goggles, and the white and black Materia, shining its purple light over the room. He bowed his head as if in front of an invisible commander, accepting his destiny in a suicidal mission.

Cloud found his backpack in the corner of the couch and immediately began to pack everything. He had a plan. He was unsure if it will work, but he would try it anyway. He couldn't hide it anymore. He didn't want to do it so, and wanted to live, and knew his freedom has a price.

He never was a soldier neither a hero and come to this certainly was a relieving joy for him. He was aware of what he really was. He took the mako vial, opened, and drank it in a gulp, frowning at the acid taste. The instantaneous Mako's effect on in his bloodstream caused his eyes to shine, and his body to shake, the veins of his arms jumped, his muscles expanded in mass with the powerful chemistry of the green liquid. Cloud clenched his fists, savoring the strength on his arms. He smirked admiring himself, grabbed his coat, his sword, backpack, and slammed the door behind him.

In Midgar, the green mist in the sky was getting visible in downtown. First, they thought it could be mako leaking from one of the reactors until a burst of energy was seen at the Northern Cave. The lights were expanding and dancing in the sky, many people, even under the rain, were in the streets to watch it. Reno and Rude, who almost lived at Seventh Heaven, started to call their contacts, one hour later, all the Turks including Rufus Shinra were in the bar, and also Avalanche's team. Everybody was there, except for Vincent and Cloud.

The only thing they knew, from Icicle Inn to Cactus Island, the green shimmer could be seen. Tifa's apprehension for Cloud tightened her chest, and as soon the latest news confirmed it was Lifestream leaking in the sky, she went to a corner in the bar and cried. The planet was wounded again, and they were in danger. No one did know how yet, WRO and Shinra would send their forces to Northern Crater, the main spot of the leaking.

Far away at Nibel, Vincent sat in the shore of the lake, admiring Lucrecia's cave. He heard for so many times her apologies, but tonight, he was the one asking for forgiveness. In a minute or so, she appeared to him, smiling, and sat by his side leaning her head on Vincent's shoulder. The man pulled her to his chest, tenderly hugging her close to him. They stayed in silence, looking at the lake.

Vincent Valentine could be immortal, at least, he was not aware of what could kill him, and not even Chaos would be capable. Until now. He never feared death, not as a man, and never as a demon. Maybe, after so many years of sadness, they could be in peace. Lucrecia moved her body, to caress Vincent's face, and kissed him on the lips. Gently, the woman touched Vincent's chest in the spot where Chaos kept restrained. Vincent looked at the spot and smiled, staring at her, tenderly caressing her face. Lucrecia has known since always about Gaia's plan from the very beginning after had manipulated protomateria.

Her mentor, Grimoire Valentine was right. Nothing could stop what was about to come. Cloud, Vincent, Avalanche, all of them have tried hard, with several consequences and a brief victory, but that was not Gaia's plans. The universe called this planet. The universe knows better, and their prison, finally, would end.

For so long, Lucrecia and Vincent talked through her crystal rock, without touching each other, feeling the sadness of longing and the eternity with no peace. Since the beginning of this year, despite none explanation, she could leave the crystal, and shape her body to fit that dimension. The other great blessing was seeing Sephiroth, connecting with him through the lifestream, help him to ascend to his place, and follow his destiny. Even when Sephiroth mentally shoved her off, she would be there, veiling his slumber, nurturing him with energy, being what she was meant to be for the man; a mother. Vincent had done his part too, providing as a father the ways for his progeny to grow and live.

"Everything will be fine, Vincent."

Vincent pulled over Lucrecia's face, staring at those eyes he loved so much. He downed his fingers over Lucrecia's lips, gently caressing the tender skin, and kissed them. They parted the kiss and stared at each other, the complicity overwhelming their senses.

"Now it's fine for me."

He kissed the top of her black-haired head and held her hands. They were together when Lucrecia's crystal began to split on its base, the cracks running up to the top, and finally, shattering in thousands of pieces of crystal, then turning into a pile of rock dust. Vincent's protomateria on his chest tightened. Cloud had succeeded. The world again will change. They snuggled at each other, soon they would be part of those little pieces of rocks, or lights, or whatever they would become, but this time they were together, and their son will reborn for a better life, far away from that damned planet.

~~/~~

At night, the crater was much more dangerous. Cloud admired himself with the absence of wind or snow. The night was clear, full of visible stars. The path for the crater had no obstacles as if it had been prepared for his coming. In the ground, Cloud found out some white feathers. Someone was easing the way for him, and he thought of someone else, apart from Vincent and himself that wanted Sephiroth alive. Lucrecia Crescent. Cloud felt again the mix of joy and excitement over the discovery.

Cloud cleaned the front of his goggles, looked at the sky above him, and firmly held the rope, diving into the abyss with a smile on his thin lips. He would know what to do when he gets there. Faster, Cloud vanished into the cave, the closer he got to the center, the clearer it became, the green light emanated stronger than ever. Cloud's face shined with the greenish glow, his goggles reflected the bright, and he was not blind yet because of the mako shot. The climbing was so easy, he was electric, feeling like an unstoppable bullet, a happy one, fulfilled with purpose, energy, and confidence.

 _"Cloud."_

He thought about the reasons behind his acts, while his feet touched the last level of the crater. The snow melted, and the crystal crypt was fully visible, shining its green light, barely showing Sephiroth inside it. The entire place had changed as if aware of Cloud's intentions. He went closer to the crypt, studied Sephiroth's features that remained unmoving, but the spot where Cloud's blood had dripped, formed a magical red sphere pulsating above the crypt. He frowned, and leaned over the glass, Sephiroth's skin was blueish; his face still seemed frozen, but Cloud could tell time was not by their side. The roots had grown in large, spreading their organic tentacles around Sephiroth's chest, covering almost all of him. It should be the last attempt from the planet that didn't want to die, to save itself.

"Closing to an end, Sephiroth."

The Materia's box trembled inside the pocket of his coat, demanding to be unleashed. He strolled until the side of the crypt where Sephiroth's head was and raised his arms, one Materia in each hand. The white and the black, the good and the evil. Cloud felt goosebumps on his skin; the greatness of having the universe's power on his hands, alive, invading his body and mind, spreading delicate energy, a pleasure that his human limited brain or anyone else's could not describe. Each Materia emanated a ray, twisting in the air, and locking itself to Cloud's palm hands; he gave a deep breath and looked up to the sky. He was aware of all the consequences of his acts. Freedom.

The young man positioned his hands in the air, one parallel to another, with enough distance to join them without burst himself in the air. Aerith prayed when she cast the white Materia, he remembered the girl bathed by white light. Cloud deep breathed, shouted, and in one blow, mixed the two Materias, fusing them into a ball of magic energy above the crypt. An eruption of strong light flooded the entire cave until the sky, painting Cloud's vision in green. The green light flew up to the exit, it should be visible at any point from the planet, so dense, so cataclysmic. Beautiful.

Cloud covered his eyes, and after some seconds, he was able to look at the center of the crypt. It remained sealed. Sephiroth remained there. Cloud frowned, narrowed eyes, angrily tossing away his goggles, and preparing his Bustersword.

"One way or another Sephiroth, you will get out of there."

Cloud stabbed the crystal, one, two, four times in a tempest of rage, but his sword even scraped the apparently thin crystal, when he stopped to catch air, despair took place on his chest. He would not kill the planet for anything. Cloud cried out fiercely, anxiously pacing towards the crypt.

 _"Think; think about details, the sordid ones, details, think Cloud!"_

Despair. He could not let this feeling shade his goals. Cloud deep breathed and focused on the scenario, searching for what he had missed. The roots enlacing Sephiroth's body were growing towards his neck, elevating it and surely, it would choke him to death. A final death he couldn't stop if he failed.

"No, it won't end like this, Sephiroth. Not this time."

After saying that, his eyes focused on the red sphere over Sephiroth's chest. It was withering away, becoming smaller. _"That's it!"_

Positive of what he was performing, Cloud pulled out his coat, approached the mass, and deeply cut his forearm, letting his blood drip under the red sphere. His dark red blood had small particles of mako, still visible while it was mingling with the sphere, causing an awkward shine.

Dark veins emerged in the ball's surface, engulfing the red and coloring the sphere in black and red or something black with shining red strings. The astounding mass increased in its volume, obliging Cloud to stop feeding it. The sphere pulsed as an odd sort of heart and suddenly, it ceased to do it and begun to drain all the light cast out from Materia's explosion. The green and strong mist, already high in the sky, compacted itself as a stream and ran back to the center of the cave, where Cloud and Sephiroth were, entering inside the black sphere, changing it into a pulsating green bubble, with large red veins on the surface, expanding up above the crystal. Cloud stepped back, clenching the lesioned arm against his chest, amazed with what was happening, but still doubtful about the result. Sephiroth was still laying there, not alive, not dead, getting even more blueish.

The sphere completed the task of engulfing Sephiroth's crypt and froze it. The ice turned into a massive emerald, seconds later, it cracked, expelling Sephiroth out of the crypt, covered in green and red goop. Cloud gasped and ran to cover Sephiroth's naked body with his coat.

He was still unconscious, some roots still glued to his hair moved towards his neck, trying to choke his sleeping body, but promptly Cloud cut them with his sword. Concerned, he also noticed that Sephiroth's body had parts missing, he pulled out a potent healing Materia, seeing that incredible spell, work its way to rebuild him, bit by bit. However, it was not enough. Sephiroth shivered, convulsing on Cloud's arms, throwing up green liquid, and he stopped breathing. Completely aware of what he was doing, Cloud reopened his wound, placing it above the man's mouth, and feed Sephiroth with his blood. The seizure immediately ceased, he breathed again, and Cloud sighed relieved. Even he was perplexed with the power of his blood to do that, they didn't have any minute to lose, Cloud put the oxygen mask on Sephiroth, and dressed him with a big sleeping bag, warming the cold body.

Distant noises of aircraft made Cloud hurried to grab everything he still needed, and prepare the second part of his mission, leaving with Sephiroth. Cloud raised his head to the sky. Amazing green and blue lights danced over the sky. Lifestream. A flash of red light crossed the sky. Chaos had been freed. Soon all the Weapons would come, and Gaia will perish. He looked down at his arms, Sephiroth was there, eyes still closed, clutched to his chest, his trembling hands clinging at Cloud's coat, regular breathing, and above all, alive. Cloud attached Sephiroth to his body with the climbing ropes and stretched his arms. Materia's energy running on his body glowed out from his hand, he could see Sephiroth's eyes trying to open and frowning at him.

"Hang on."

Cloud summoned a portal as if he were some sort of God.

"We're running out of time and the journey is long, but as soon we jump together in the portal, in seconds, there will be no more pain, no more regrets, new worlds, and a new life. Say goodbye to Gaia, Sephiroth."

Before they were fully inside, Cloud gave a last look at the cave and veered his head up, he would say he was sorry, but actually, he was not. Neither guilty. Cloud lowered his head at Sephiroth, who weakly opened his green eyes, and stared back at him, managing a faint smile. Cloud gave a last look at the Gaia's sky, painted in red by now, and both men disappeared inside the portal.

"Rest in peace, Gaia."


	8. End Part I

I do not own FVVII nor make money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

End Part I

He sensed the light's intensity through the thin skin of his eyelids, wondering if it would worthwhile opening his eyes. Carefully, blinking several times, getting used to the light brightness, his first sight was wooden walls and an open window. He looked up to a ceiling with a chandelier. It was a room, not a casket, or a mako tank, and neither a lab. Thankfully, not a lab. Nothing attached him to the bed, only his heavy body, still dealing with a tingling numbness over his limbs. A white curtain barely contained the light out there. The golden light of the sky. Opposite of the limbo. Slowly, he veered his head and saw Cloud, deeply slumbering by his side, but in another bed. _"Is this real?"_

Sephiroth stood up, dizzy as if he was in a kind of trance, he looked down and placed both feet in the floor, moving his fingers, feeling the wooden's coldness under the tips. He smirked, there was so much light in the place. Accustomed with darkness for two long years, his eyes ached, the pupils contracting and dilating to adjust the focus. It seemed morning. Three moons. _"We jumped through a portal…What in the hell is Cloud now? A God? Only Materia wouldn't do this."_

Sephiroth scanned the place while touching his limbs and muscles, he was dressed in a sort of a long cotton nightshirt, soft, and comfortable. In a clean Norwegian style bedroom, tiles and walls of wooden, but what his eyes already searched for was his beloved sword. Two large beds, a table for two, a kitchen, a mirrored door in the left that should be the bathroom. A closet. A couch with a backpack, Cloud's ragged clothes in a bag. No sign of his Masamune and Sephiroth tensed his jaw. _"I can't stay here, with Cloud, and unarmed,"_ he sighed, briefly closing his eyes.

He had foggy memories of his body in pieces, a summoned Materia that blew up in the air, making a huge explosion of green light. Fire. Black magic stronger than Jenova itself. Lifestream trying to liquefy his body, painfully hurting his bones, and then, finally, untacking its roots over him. Cloud shouting, crying in despair, warming his body, his cyan eyes staring in wonder while his blood saved him. He felt all his muscles, veins, bones, and nerves regained tissues inch by inch while the excruciating pain was slowly replaced by a peaceful numbness. He went through all of this and so did Cloud. _"Why?"_

Sephiroth shuddered, thinking at the discomfort, touching his body again to feel assured of the reality. He opened the nightshirt collar, sighing in relief after verifying his body flawless at everywhere, slightly ashamed about who would have changed or dressed his clothes, and glanced at Cloud.

However he appreciated being alive, something was nagging him about Cloud's attitude. The extreme behavior, so out of his character worried Sephiroth, even frightened him. What about the hero's moral code that he used to brag and cherished, he simply forgot all to save him? And what about those people he cared so much? He was Sephiroth, before anything he was a Soldier First Class, and somehow to be only this instead of a mad messenger of an alien plague was better. He couldn't afford love and all the bullshit along with this, but Cloud was there. All the visions he had.

One certainty he had, he was alive, the landscape in front of his eyes was real, and the gentle breeze pulling some strings of his hair to fly was a fact. It had a sky above his head. He deeply breathed and savored the sensation of air invading his lungs. Real air. He was standing in front of an open window, on the top of a hill, and there was a valley down there, lots and lots of lands covered with trees, and far beyond, he could see a vast desertic area. Stunning view. Only one place matched the description, and he thought it was not real, but indeed, a folk tale from his early years as a cadet. A mercenary neutral zone. Another world. He looked down at the sun, and slowly raised his hands against it as if he could catch it, admiring the soft fuzz on his skin against the light. He was solid, alive. _"This is real."_

Sephiroth deep breathed again, silently turned his back to the window, his eyes landing straight at the young man on the other side of the bedroom. He was feeling so weak, still on the healing process to have to deal with Cloud. The door that would lead to the corridor was on the other side of the room, yet, no signs of Masamune neither Bustersword nor any other weapon. Now, he was becoming a little bit paranoid. There was nothing impossible for Cloud Strife. He killed him twice and brought him back to what he would discover if it were life. He wondered for how long, Cloud had the memories about their connection. Sephiroth regained at least a great part of his memories still inside the crypt, but his mind burned with questions since the limbo. So many that he was almost choosing to run away instead of trying to have the answers from Cloud. One answer Sephiroth already had, Gaia was dead, Cloud summoned black Materia, and they became Weapons after this. Monsters, nothing different until now. Another reason to find his Masamune and get the hell out of there. That was his first accomplishment to do. _"Masamune, clothes, door."_

Sephiroth walked the distance between him and Cloud on another bed, dressed in the same way as he was, and paused. If Cloud, voluntarily chose to turn himself into a Weapon, he would be doomed for so long that it could be called eternity, by the universe's accounting. When Sephiroth accepted Jenova, he was aware the same would happen with him, in case they were successful. Although, he never regarded Cloud with such power or even strength of will, to carry a burden and a prize like this. He admired the young man for his courage to fight him twice, but now he was beginning to fear him.

Cloud was young, terribly young as to speak, batshit crazy, gloomy, gorgeous, too blond and hair too spiky. Instable and passionate, in ways Sephiroth could never imagine. Strong and powerful as he never had guessed. On the top list from the insanities that Sephiroth crossed through his life, having Cloud as his savior was certainly the winner. However, Jenova linked their paths together as if it should have to be like that. Seeing Cloud was confusing him to the point of not want to admit for himself his love. Like he was on the limbo, not controlling his memories, feelings, and choices. Adrift.

Cloud was onto his belly, one arm carelessly displayed on the pillow, and the other above his head, back arching up and down with breathing. He was taller than the last time he saw, strong legs spread around the mattress and toned muscles. A body of a warrior, many scars in the tanned skin, and Sephiroth's attention turned to a large one on his left forearm, recently bandaged. _"A great amount of power, unknown even for me. He fed me with his blood, healed me, now he's running through my veins. I can feel it. I did it once at him with my fluids ... Would Cloud is trying to control me through this? Is this still Jenova's working, awakening feelings that I don't have? Or I do have? Would he sacrifice himself and the planet to kill me again? Did he do all of this only because he loves me?"_

He did not know if he should wake up Cloud or run away out of there, unarmed and wearing that ridiculous nightshirt. He was weighing his two options while his hero opened his eyes, rubbing them like a boy, and promptly sitting, crossing his legs over the mattress. Silence. The awkward silence was making him heard the thuds of his pulsation on his throat, he needed to find his sword. Sephiroth could not read Cloud's expression that seemed to enjoy staring back at him, in silence, waiting for the man's reaction. He cleared his throat.

"How long no see, Cloud."

Cloud opened a glowing smile at him, the kind one that eyes smile too. It was so Sephiroth to say something like that, and he missed him a lot. It was clear his confused behavior, but so far so good, and they would have time to catch up.

"I know you must have a lot of questions."

Sephiroth tilted his head feeling stupid. He was speaking with Cloud for the first time after years and asked the question of their last battle. Sephiroth could not afford to be vulnerable. Skeptic and apart from Jenova's influence, he was still fighting with his old self to trust, the fact that Cloud has done all of that for love. _"Love…it's just too simple to be true. I have to find what Cloud really wants with this. He killed a fucking planet and it won't surprise me if Jenova were sailing it. Plus, it was not his first intention when he found me."_

"Where are we?"

"Safe. We can rest here until feeling your power is back."

Cloud answered raising his hand to Sephiroth take and sit on the bed. After some uncomfortable seconds in the air, as the man did not move, he downed his hand. Sephiroth glared at him, demanding expression, puzzled, and threatening face at the same time. Cloud sympathetically smiled, receiving back another frozen glare. Sephiroth's usual stern posture back.

"Eorzea. World Hydaelyn. It's a healing station from..."

"I know what it is. Where's my sword, and how did you make it all this?"

Somehow, Sephiroth was feeling himself regaining a different kind of strength, without the maddening emotional crisis from before, but equally powerful. Cloud nodded his head at him. Naturally, Sephiroth was suspiciously, completely understanding given the nature of his recent experience. Especially their last connection when Cloud tortured him.

"How are you feeling?

"In a great need to know what happened, Cloud. Where's my...?"

Cloud pointed out at the door before he finished the sentence. Sephiroth quickly went to his Masamune, grabbing it with pleasure in feeling the handle, checking for possible damages at the blade, eyes landing back at Cloud from time to time. The sword was there all the time, leaned on the wall near the kitchen's sink, by the side of Cloud's one, joined as one only weapon. Weapons. Still, it had not quieted his fears, and he mentally lectured himself in not have located it first, thinking he was really out of shape, blurred with Cloud's magic. Cloud's magic? It seems absurd to him.

"Good."

Sephiroth did not saw his usual attire, and as if Cloud were guessing his next question, anticipated it, saying they would have new clothes soon.

Keeping his sword close, Sephiroth finally sat on the bed, at the other side where Cloud was, signaling with his head to the young explain himself. He was aware that he was being the less grateful person in the universe, but still, he could not help. Only at looking, he could say Cloud was not the same one who had fought him twice. His scent changed from ordinary to a demigod, as powerful as Sephiroth was in the past, and he no longer felt like that, at least, not until that moment. Sephiroth was vulnerable, and fragility was the last word for him on Gaia. He hated the sound, the feeling, objects with this adjective, everything that relayed to fragility, he despised, and now looking at himself, he was disgusted.

As much he wanted to show bravery, Sephiroth's coldness hurt him, and he wondered if he would say a thank you or not even that, and just leave away. Maybe, joining him only when they were supposed to achieve another mission for the universe. It even crossed Cloud's mind that the man wasn't aware of what they had become. It didn't matter that Jenova was dead, her legacy remained on their bodies along with the last stage of her enhancement, becoming Weapons for the Universe. What the green crystal showed him, their indestructible link, it did not seem so intimate for Sephiroth, and he had in front of his sight a disorientated former general capable of everything on that state, and his biggest fear was the man leaves him. He was scared, but Cloud was sure of his decision, and this granted him enough skills to deal with the man's mistrusts, other than his rejection.

"Are you aware that we achieved the final stage, don't you?"

Sephiroth leaned against the iron headboard of the bed, his hand still gripping Masamune, and snorted at Cloud.

"Blowing up Gaia and becoming a Weapon? I was aware since the beginning, I'm the villain here, and I have no moral doubts, but the question is, are you aware? You don't seem to have read the Weapon's guide. "

He rather knew what happened to Gaia. He knew about the dreams and had the memories. What was lacking was the true meaning behind Cloud's actions.

"I accepted it, Sephiroth, and yes, I know what comes along with the prize."

With slow movements, Cloud changed his position in the bed, sitting closer to Sephiroth. Masamune's blade shone under the clear light from the window, and the man's green eyes attentively watched him, simultaneously looking at his sword. He had pictured many scenes after Sephiroth's awakening. In all of them, including at least, respect for his actions, and not mockery. Sephiroth knew Cloud would not offer any harm at him, and his stubborn side still acted as if they were enemies. Everything he wished was to hug him, kiss, but he knew very well that it would not fit Sephiroth's type.

"We are here because we were predestined. Please, stop acting like if you were up to chop my head or the contrary. You already know why we are here, you just need time to remember. Look at me Sephiroth, I'm unarmed in a cotton nightshirt. Relax."

"You are a Weapon, you don't need anything to kill me, just your will."

Cloud moved forwards and tried to touch his hand when he noticed Sephiroth clenching his fist, moving away from his hand with care. Cloud sighed in a bored tone, narrowing his eyes.

"You brought me back to life, summoned a portal to bring us here, and killed a planet. I bet if the situation were the opposite, you would not even be in the same room with me, Cloud, unless your sword was crossing my chest."

Cloud dragged himself away from him, sulky, leaning back at the other side of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sephiroth, did you hear my voice inside the crypt?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Cloud, nodding his head. Staying lost in that darkness world pinched his heart, but have to feel compelled to be thankful at Cloud, and that infuriated him, wondering if being alive would cost way more than he allowed himself to pay. Although Cloud shouted his 'eternal love' and agreed with some powerful godlike force to kill Gaia away, Sephiroth knew he went there to murder him, and then, it suddenly turned into a rescue.

"It's a vessel, Sephiroth, like you said it would be."

Sephiroth was thoughtful, imagining the scenes of the cataclysm. Unleashed by Cloud. The same person who spent years fighting against him. The turnaround of events was so incredible that Sephiroth giggled, shaking his head, and then returning his glare at Cloud.

"Why did you make do all of this? Not even think to come with love rubbish."

Cloud straight answered back, not coyly or hesitating, his voice was soft and his manners calm, but he was boiling from inside, they had the power to rage themselves against each other. It was almost a talent for both men, they were just used in threatening each other for so long that they did not know other option than attack.

"It is love and I won't excuse myself for this. We are Weapons or called it a name you wish, Sephiroth. We are the planet's vendetta, the chosen ones to call its end by Gaia itself. An honor and a curse, as our existence as well that I could not see at the time, overshadowed by the mediocrity that I insisted living on. In the end, you were right. I found you through those dreams on Northern Crater because Lifestream couldn't absorb you, and we are bonded, like it or not. Everyone understood wrongly the ancient's prophecies. It never was about salvation, it was a calendar, leading their people to have faith, and move out Gaia. The end of Gaia began in the day Shinra found out Jenova's corpse. Oh, and she was not an alien, she was indeed a goddess, created and implanted inside the crater by the universe itself. She had been there for ages. You and I were supposed to end the planet in a way or another. In simple words, Sephiroth, the Calamity from The Skies was in a mission. When she could not accomplish her task, she created us, we took Aerith's place after you had shooed her, murdering the last cetran who had the duty to awake the goddess. It would happen anyway, and that was just delayed. Everything alive one day dies. Including planets. When Shinra triggered Jenova, it was Gaia's ending call. So, do you still believe that everything we lived in our lives, apart or together was a mere coincidence? Nothing was aleatory in the process, it should be like this, including with us falling in love. Here and now. We born for this and we will die as gods."

Cloud said 'falling in love' with such confidence that Sephiroth averted his eyes, casting them down. He rememorized Aerith's vision. She tried to explain for him, talking about higher purpose, aligned goals…and Cloud's love. They were all connected and Sephiroth never had pulled the strings alone. The crazy thing was that he knew this fact since the beginning, as so Aerith. One day, both would destroy the planet. Cloud was the missing ship, on denying his purpose and breaking the link, imagining the final destruction would not happen with his heroic actions. Kadaj was right. Kadaj...Sephiroth wondered if as a Weapon he could summon his clones back. He would enjoy their company, his separates personalities would help him in this present situation.

A long silence followed between them. Sephiroth lifted his eyes at Cloud. The cyan eyes shined a mixed shade of blue and green, smashing on Sephiroth's face the divinity he had achieved. Cloud seemed thrilled, talking about his discovery, their history, articulate, and godly touched as if he had been raptured.

"So, there was a plan, Gaia had to die, and the Universe contracted you for the murdering, and in the middle of the way you did a fantastic rescue?"

Cloud chuckled, relaxing his back against the pillow, bending one of his legs above the mattress, his nightshirt revealing a full view of his thigh and a glimpse of his buttocks. Sephiroth caught himself looking more time than he intended at his body until Cloud's voice called back his attention to his face.

"Almost that, Jenova's cells and our bond inside at her cave, gave me the strength to manipulate Black Materia without dying. I had to rescue you, otherwise, the planet would fight against a black Materia, but not against your awakened gifted cells, powered by the force of the universe itself. You achieved your purpose."

"Did you make it all alone?"

"Vincent Valentine and…also Lucrecia Crescent helped me. They provided me everything that we needed as if they were completely prepared for what was coming. I thought that you actually would have this answer. They have got even this place to our rest."

Sephiroth tilted his head, truly desiring to relax, and believe in that almost romantic fairy tale if not by the end of an entire planet.

"I don't know neither. How?"

"Inside the rented ship to rescue you, I found a package, instructions that led us here, the enchantment to open portals, an ancient book about magic, and I have something that was for you only."

Cloud paused, stood up from the bed, and went to his backpack, returning with a small black box. Sephiroth almost yelped when he saw the little case like a jewelry box.

"What's this now, Cloud?"

"Vincent's protomateria. I guess, he unlocked it to end Gaia. He said you would know how to manipulate. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

Cloud handed him the box and he took it. Protomateria, a nuclear bomb, full of rechargeable energy, which Sephiroth could absorb in an endless reload inside his body. Good, now he could confront Cloud if necessary, and probably, wouldn't die for this. After all, his former puppet was a Weapon and Sephiroth still did not know what he was in this new role-playing. He leaned his sword at the headboard and opened the small black box. It was beautiful and it was a gift from…It was still hard to believe, even harder to think, and almost unspeakable. Sephiroth closed the box, keeping it close to his hand, as not even a pocket that damn clothe had. He turned his head to Cloud, stretching his neck, and snorting at him.

"I know a truth, your first impulse wasn't to rescue me, Cloud. What changed?"

Cloud gulped and nodded his head. He was right, it was not until the green crystal hit him. He paced towards Sephiroth, attentively watching to his movements. He sat by the man's side, staring at his cold eyes. It would come up sooner or later, Sephiroth would never let slip a subject like this. Better, the man had to know how desperate he was at that time.

"Don't hate me for this, don't fight me, please. I was losing my sanity Sephiroth and after the vision that let me bruised, I thought about give up. When Vincent told me about green lights in Northern Crater, I went there, mostly to find answers about the visions, knowing that I would freeze if I find you. I touched the crystal thinking it would open the damn crypt to kill you for the third time, and I would free the planet of your attempts to destroy it."

Cloud smirked, visibly moved, his huge blues eyes already moistened at remembering the sorrow of those days. Thankfully, they were distant now.

"After this, I would kill myself, it wouldn't be a sacrifice because being alive was a punishment. Your punishment at me. Still, I wouldn't have you anyway. Then, after the huge blow of light, everything changed, my fears about dare to kill you changed to have the courage to kill for you. I understood why our paths crossed together. I made peace with myself and this time, I would accept what you always had said to me. I chose you. I chose my life. I chose to be a Weapon. If you want to share by my side this unspeakable power, be the gods of the war of this new purpose, I will be the happier Weapon of the universe. The good news, there are other worlds to be put to sleep and the work did not end. I love you as I love my purpose and as I know, we are destined to be together forever in one way or another. But, it's up to you, Sephiroth. The door is not locked and you are not trapped. You sensed the deepest of my soul, and know that I'm being truthful."

Sephiroth was not a man to show feelings and he would never be, but from inside he was apprehensive, scared, so many questions, and though, a kind of peace was enlacing his heart, thrilling him. After all, he had parents who rather gave him a second rebirth, and Cloud confirmed what he was afraid to not be true. However, it only made him felt more scared of the future.

"At each word that comes out from your mouth, the more absurd it seems to me. I'm still me Cloud, but I'm aware that I'm a person, not what I used to think I was. I cannot be anything else. I guess that eventually, whatever peaceful life offered to me, I would be the villain that I always have been. I-I treasured what you have done so far, but I know the bloodthirsty I feel and it seems that so do you. I have no idea how this would work out. As far as I know, Weapons does not get along so well. Nothing different between you and me in all those years, right?"

"But it won't be like this with us, you can be exactly who you are, and this is perfect for me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Sephiroth abruptly stood up from the bed, Masamune on hands. Cloud looked at him, shook his head as if he were up to say something, but the words did not come out from his throat. Sephiroth looked around as if searching for something and then stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Sephiroth walked forwards the door, veering back his head at Cloud when he touched the doorknob.

"Where did you say the clothes are?"

"I didn't, the reception..."

Cloud flinched on his spot with the noise. Sephiroth not even listened to him finish the sentence, and slammed the door, running away. As Cloud feared, Sephiroth thanked him and left _._

 _"No, it's not happening in this way, he's just tense and will come back. Maybe he just needs time to process everything. It's not supposed to end like this, it's destined. No!"_

The young man gulped, paralyzed to go after him. His mind ran rational and logics strategies to bring him back to his senses, it was imperative his acceptance of their new goals, but his heart already terribly ached, feeling himself alone on his purpose and life.

Sephiroth ran the stairs down to find a huge lobby and the foyer with a receptionist at the end of a corridor. _"This is not for me. It can't be."_

He fast crossed the lobby, indeed it was a crowded healing station in a neutral zone, converging many worlds and guests in a huge need of recovering, the most part after had done a great amount of villainy. In a mercenary place like that, he could find a ship and get out. _"Get out to where? How I would afford my exit?"_

"Mr. S. How can I help you?"

Sephiroth just stared at the little man or creature with hare ears, without knowing anymore what he was doing there. Where would he go, and why alone if he had what he wished for since the beginning of his nightmare, back in Shinra's mansion. Family, purpose, power, and love. So why was he having a hard time accepting it? Did the years break him so much to the point of blind him?

"Clothes. Please."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was waiting for the other Mr. S. call us as I have orders to no disturb you sirs."

Sephiroth frowned at the little man. _"Other Mr. S.? What Cloud is thinking, that we are a couple on a honeymoon?"_ Immediately after he recorded, indeed Cloud's last name begins with the same letter, which means he was the one romanticizing the moment, for the second time. He also had thought the small black box could be a jewel or something like that.

"I need them now."

It nagged him to the point of clench his fist, punching the wooden counter. The receptionist shuddered with Sephiroth's harshly command and stammered to answer him, causing the man to roll his eyes even more irritated than before. The clerk just nodded at him, retrieved two packages from behind the counter, wrapped in black paper and laced with a gilded satin rope. It also had a sealed letter with his name and Sephiroth anxiously opened it.

" _New clothes for a new life, designed exclusively for you, and I hope you like it. If I could, I'd have given you this package personally and Lucrecia would cuddle you on her arms. Have a happy new life, Sephiroth, in the way you choose better. Lucrecia, Cloud, and I already made our choice and by now, Gaia is dead, you and Cloud are Weapons. You probably already know how it happened by this amazing warrior, brave enough to never deny his love for you. You have lucky my son, more than you probably believe you do. At the device inside the envelope, you will find everything you need to know about Lucrecia and me, as well as some provisions for starts. Remember, in the future, you can write your life again as you wish. Be truthful with yourself. Finally, your mother and I accomplished our mission, a chance of giving life to you_ _for the second time_ _. It's a blessing, as you were for us, and we'll rest in peace now. We always loved you, and you never had left our hearts and minds, even though our tragic paths never could have crossed._

 _Vincent and Lucrecia"_

Sephiroth closed his eyes, frowning to not cry, taken aback by the short raw letter. _"Lucrecia was saying the truth about them, about Hojo, about everything. That despicable piece of shit never was my father. Good."_ The visions he had inside the limbo about his childhood, true, about Aerith, true, about Cloud, true again. He had lived a life of lies and betrayals, and now truth flooded almost drowning him. He thanked the clerk, grabbed his packages, and turned his back to the reception, feeling himself lost as ever.

Sephiroth looked down at the letter on his hand, his parents, even dead, even they had never been together neither once in life, had soothed all his needs, emotional and financial. He smiled, it was a really good feeling. In front of him, he had the lobby's exit, and at the opposite side on his backward, the stairs to come back to his room.


	9. End Part II

I do not own FVVII nor make money with this writing. Characters belonged to Square Enix Inc.

End Part II

In the room, after had paced from one side to another, thinking if he would go after Sephiroth like a desperate lover or if he wait there the man's return, Cloud sat in the bed. It had been two hours since he left. As much as Sephiroth would not let go out of the planet dressed like that, without suffice energy, money and neither a ship, he was Sephiroth; they were at a mercenary land and it would not be so difficult to get out of Eorzea.

"I'm really a desperate lover, damn it."

Fearing that everything was possible, with goosebumps on his skin and a tighten heart Cloud stood up from the bed and went to the door, abruptly opening it to find Sephiroth in the other side; embarrassed look at his face, masamune in one hand and two black packages under his arm. Staring at him, Cloud muffed his sobbing and stepped back to let him enter in the room.

"Hun…the clothes."

"Ok..." Nodding at him, with teary eyes and visibly tense, Cloud's voice came out hoarse, thinner than he rather would have like. He grabbed one the packages and landed it over the table _. "Ah... Sephiroth you are a worthily piece of work, but you are back. I'll manage to tame you."_

Once at the lobby, Sephiroth went back to the reception, asked for rental ships; analyzed the device inside the envelope, which contained portal's enchantments, Gils, and all Lucrecia's researches about him, Jenova, altered cells, at last all his life. It was not a surprise find Cloud's name at Hojo's experiments list on Shinra's privates. Nothing aleatory as Cloud had said. Zachary Fair would die in one way or another; it was also there, but Cloud succeeded perfectly with Jenova's cell creating his own enhanced cells. Cloud would be the first perfect model to build another Shinra's Soldiers, if he had not escaped with Zack. That was why Shinra always had followed his steps and why Jenova herself had chosen Cloud to share her gift with Sephiroth. He read the letter several times and thought about leave the place other several times either. Indeed, he could not leave. He did not want to go alone and admit for himself that he was trapped on his heart with Cloud, this was huge. He never had felt like this before; frightened to the bone. Although, he was no coward, neither have time to act like a teenage with butterflies on his belly. He was Sephiroth, former general promoted to Weapon. In the end, he won.

They paced in silence towards one of the beds and sat each one in opposite sides. They looked at each other; Sephiroth's eyes did not carry the previously threatening coldness anymore, and Cloud took the first step, getting closer to the man, glancing down at his hand and seeing the opened letter. He mentally thanked Vincent, for had guessed his distrustful son and showed him evidences to convince him about the new situation. He sincerely wished his words had calmed down the man, but we would not push the subject, it was not that he was craving to know.

Sephiroth still had his fist around his masamune and as if he were listening Cloud's thoughts, laid the sword and the letter down on the floor, receiving back a smile from the young. Cloud was really the other part, the missing one, and he could never get apart from him, not only because they were Weapons, villains or whatever. He could not breathe without air, neither without Cloud. He could called it love as if an ordinary word could describe what was much more intricate than that, at least for them and it was clear now that his feelings, never had nothing to do with Jenova. The intense beats of his heart were truly for Cloud. _"How I say that? What is this feeling that I can't control?"_

"Please don't do that again. It's my time to say stop faking a rage that doesn't exist. You know I love you. I love you so much Sephiroth, please tell me what can I do to make you believe me?"

Sephiroth raised his hands and touched him for the first time since he awakened. His fingers trailed the contour of Cloud's chin, cheekbones, forehead, descending through his nose and stopping at the crack of his lips." _I don't want to control..."_

Cloud closed his eyes, rubbing his face on Sephiroth's palm, his uncontrollable tears already wetting the man's fingers _. "Why in the hell he's mute? Say something, I said I love you, react, anything, please!"_

Cloud opened his eyes, staring at Sephiroth and waiting his next move that was not happening for the young's desperation. Sephiroth just lowered his hand and looked at him emotionless face, sighing as if he wanted to speak but without words coming out of his mouth.

" _He is back and this is what matters. It happened like that once, he doesn't know how to start."_

Impatiently, the young grabbed Sephiroth by his nape, pinning him over the headboard with his own body with ability and strength. Cloud lost his nerves to deal with all the apocalyptical bullshit of the man's unsureness, he did not want to lose a minute without show him how much he loved him, perhaps it was all that Sephiroth needed to feel safe with him. He kissed him not even caring with Sephiroth's closed lips, entwining his fingers in the man's hair, feeling his scalp with the tips, assuring himself that he was real. Cloud needed the lost kiss from his dreams, feel again the taste of his tongue. They had been so connected to the point of have done such unspeakable things, now they had power to build an entire world. They knew how much love and destruction they felt for each other, it was stupid not indulge themselves on living it freely what they actually were; partners, lovers, killers. Cloud was in peace with this and he saw no reason in Sephiroth's concerns by now. The worst had been done, the planet was an empty shell, they were Weapons for the universe so what? So let's enjoy while they still could. Cloud tried to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue inside and opening Sephiroth's mouth with his hand to have his hair yanked by the nape.

Cloud froze like a deer in the light, gasping in amazement and glaring at the man; hands seeking for balance, trying to clutch over the Sephiroth's large shoulders.

Sephiroth had threatening eyes and expressionless face at him. Scared, afraid of another rejection, Cloud yelped, not knowing what to expect when Sephiroth pulled him closer by his hair, stretching his own neck as if smelling him. He fully bent over his opened legs on the mattress, ripping the slits of his nightshirt until his waist with the hard tug. Seconds of silence. The same feeling before a fight. Short breathing, adrenaline and fear. Cloud's heart beated in agony, feeling himself stupid in denying their nature, wishing for more than only war. He fought against the tears forming on his eyes, in vain; a war or a fight were out of question now. He intended love, sex, welcoming ache and lecherous pleasure. When he felt Sephiroth's breath on his earlobe, Cloud desired have the power to vanish out of there, not listening at what the man would say if it was a goodbye or worst: never touch him like that again. The young closed his eyes, instinctively protecting himself.

"I love you. But don't take it for granted."

Cloud opened his eyes staring at him, his face was wet, tears still rolled down his cheeks. Sephiroth cleaned them with his fingers, remaining with his grip on Cloud's hair, without softened it even when he declared himself to the young. He liked to touch that part of Cloud's body, head and neck and lowering his hand, he caressed the skin, following from his neckline to his chest. He pushed Cloud down to sit him on his lap, and felt the young's muscles tensing at the contact with his thighs. The torn nightshirt revealed more than his legs, and he felt his heart beating a little faster at the feeling of Cloud's round buttocks through his clothes.

"I won't Sephiroth. I would have done the same again, without change anything, but I'll be broken heart forever without you."

Sephiroth let go of Cloud's hair and held his face with both hands, staring at him, that batshit crazy boy really loved him.

"It was easier when you hated me and I was used to this; not with everything you have done for me. I also thought that all my feelings were because of Jenova, not ourselves. Then the letter confirmed a lot of hypothesis, changing my vision, though it's new, challenging, I'll need time to process. I'm sorry Cloud. I was feeling myself vulnerable. I even thought that I would have to kill you, because everything in my life always had been like that, especially with you."

Cloud giggled agreeing and caressed his face, entwining his fingers on his hair, feeling its softness, staring at him in wonder, letting Sephiroth grab his body and change him again onto his back on the mattress, his body weighing over him, the silvered mass of hair falling all over them. So good, so right.

"It would be definitely so alike us. Turning into Weapons and destroy the place…"

They laughed together and Sephiroth located his old déjà-vu. He had always pictured Cloud's laughs at the limbo, linking it with mockery and never listening at the dark side of his brain telling him the contrary: you pleasantly had lived this scene. He fought not only inside that limbo but also until now, not believing in the veracity of his own emotions, even after awakening alive in another world with Cloud by his side. They had actually shared this moment, enough to change everything forever for both men. Surely, it would not dismiss the great amount of subjects they would eventually have to deal but Sephiroth felt he deserved at least for now, relish his recent victory. Why would he like to run away of something so fantastic in the real sense of the word?

The last echoes of Cloud's laughs vanished in the room and they stared at each other. Sephiroth's breath wheezed, feeling Cloud's legs shyly opening, welcoming him, the smoothly friction on his groin causing a blend of pleasure and longing. It even amazed himself how much he missed the young's body, kissing Cloud, slowly, savoring the taste of his lips and tongue, his scent, hands gripping his blond hair, so good the warmth and the feel of his arms around his neck. He wondered that if he had left, perhaps he would never allow himself experience the other side denied to villains; the winner's one.

Cloud broke the kiss, panting and bashfully smiling, casted down his eyes to pull out his nightshirt. He was careful when he did the same with Sephiroth, who glared at him, not averting his eyes at how impressively strong and beautiful he had become in two years. _"It happened like this before; it will start timidly and would end in a furious climax."_ The very thought made him shuddered, awakening the old memories and along with them, the intoxicating passion he felt for Cloud. Their bond. Their bodies together. Flashes from their last encounter came to his mind, running straight to his groin at seeing Cloud naked under him, his blond hair spread on the white pillow, his eyes, his mouth parted. Cloud pushed himself up; deliciously rubbing their cocks together to the point of make Sephiroth bend his head forward, leaning on his arms, moaning and panting only with that caress. It had been so long ago the last time he had experienced sexual pleasure that Sephiroth felt himself burning from inside. Cloud did it again, this time encasing their cocks on his hand, rocking his hips slightly faster, wide opening his legs to rest on Sephiroth's buttocks, pushing him closer to his groin.

" _So fucking good."_ Cloud unleashed his lust; he would have to deal with the consequences of making him feel mad to have him. With a grunt, Sephiroth broke their making out, urging to feed new memories on his brain, on his body, greater than any foreplays. Dragging Cloud by his waist, Sephiroth lifted his buttocks, impaling the young who howled with the dry pain. Cloud arched his back, flushed face, veering his neck on the pillow, gorgeous, lustful; panting with mouth parted and lidded eyes. He had a hold on Sephiroth's hair, preventing him from moving forward to the delicious ache of having Cloud's flesh expelling and sucking his intrusion at the same time.

"Wait…"

Tight, warm and extremely pleasant. He slid his hands on Cloud's sides, caressing the muscles, ending on his legs, and grabbing one, he kissed his calf; pushing himself a little bit deeper, feeling the twitches on his flesh. He grunted, in the hands of lust, while Cloud cried out, squirming in ache, though Sephiroth felt the increasing bulge hardening under his belly. Sephiroth smirked to himself and sank inside full way while Cloud tugged his hair strong enough to make him instantly drifted out from the delicious warmth. He carried himself out to keep in balance over his bended knees to do not fall over, grunting, the squeeze on his hair getting painfully stronger, as Cloud moved back off him.

Damn he was hot and Sephiroth intuitively or because of the dreams, predicted he would not need to be careful; Cloud indeed expected and even craved the opposite from him. It was being an oddly and amazing sensation of coming back home, touching and losing himself inside that body. Cloud smirked at him. Face glowing, deep blue eyes fixed at him, hotter than any creature he had seen in life, naughtily raising his legs, to rest one over his shoulder while the other pushed him closer again.

"Now…Burn me Sephiroth. As harder as you can."

Sephiroth also smirking understood what he wanted and positioned himself, yanking Cloud's hand of his hair, tucking the young's arms together over his chest, and diving back in abandon with a loud groan. He would break this boy in fury, lust and everything he could to attend his demands. Cloud was a dark soul but he was even darker. It would work perfectly as the amazing clenches encasing his cock, as the taste of his tongue kissing him so passionately and as his dizzied eyes staring at him as if worshiping a god.

"I will eat you alive Cloud."

It had begun, Cloud jumped in the bed, bracing himself in the iron headboard. He had tears on his eyes, thrilled and delighted at so welcoming prize, finally having what he craved for so long. The visions, the anguished feelings of not having this closeness nevermore again, vanished away. It was true. Real. Another hard thrust followed by a strong grip on his hips and Cloud clenched his teeth, biting on his lower lip, staring at his reality, groaning and panting above him. When he said, "burn me" was exactly how he felt with Sephiroth. He felt like fire running through his spine and pooling on his groin, he could go far and say that he could even feel his cells human and Jenova's ones boiling inside him. He had spent so many years doing the right things and having only sorrow as payment that he would never guess that blessing would come doing exactly the contrary.

The young sighed in relief and pleasure, when he bended back his head, closed eyes and nothing but Sephiroth came to his mind. No guilt, no sadness, no questions. Only the delicious ache of having his lover fast moving inside him, bruising his hips with his strong grasp. His lover forever. Fuck Gaia, Avalanche, all the miserable heroes, fuck that unrealistic world and any other that threatens to take what was his right. Cloud would blow another planet again if it were necessary without thinking twice. He raised his hips up and opened his eyes at Sephiroth with parted lips, letting out a deep breathe while touching himself. The sight of his shapely abs fast-pacing inside him, his belly button and the thin grey fur making a path for his groin, everything beautiful, familiar and cherished. Gods his damn groin, Cloud would not last with those deep stabs, those narrowed eyes at him, parted mouth and low groans. Yeah he loved the intensity, the violence, the ache Sephiroth's cock caused him, the inner clenching he felt, his hands all over, and the slapped sound of their flesh. The dreams never could be as good as reality. He was so close to his dreamy relief but Sephiroth harshly pulled out his hand off his cock and flipped him over his belly.

"No… only after I break you Cloud…"

Cloud almost came at hearing his deep voice, lecherous pouring on his ear, and pushed himself backwards, sitting on Sephiroth's thighs feeling the man's hands keeping him in place, while he took all of him inside his body. They slowly rocked together their hips, Cloud gasping at the hardness fulfilling him on the new position, Sephiroth's lips brushing against his neck. So good, but also so slow that he tried to fasten his swirls, mentally praying to have courage to ask for his kinky demands. Sephiroth pinched his nipple, the momentary enjoyable pain distracting him from the next strong push that threw his head against the pillow, stretched his arms and exposed his buttocks wide up opened at Sephiroth's sight.

"Beautiful."

Cloud moaned loud in agony and pleasure, when Sephiroth started the short deep pounding tearing him apart and maddening his senses, his own neglected flesh rubbing against the sheets. They only could be connected. _"God yes!"_

Sephiroth snorted, pulling the young's arms to join them together, but Cloud gripped Sephiroth's thighs in the way, driving his nails in the flesh, cutting the skin and feeling it wet under his fingertips. Soon after a groan, Sephiroth pulled out completely, changing his hold from his arms to his shoulder, thrusting deep fast as a deserved punishment. _"Yes, hurt me, make me bleed."_ Cloud did not have to ask, it was not necessary anyways, Sephiroth already knew and craved for the same.

"I'll make you pay for this."

Again the past memories, their scents, breaths and sounds. Everything about them and Cloud tensed his groin, feeling his release very close but again Sephiroth changed him on the bed, pulling him by his nape in a violent kiss, bruising his lips and neck, bending him onto his back over the mattress and pushing his legs up. And Cloud would bend himself as the man wished, willingness, lustfully and happily.

Sephiroth's hand travelled from his waist to his chest, touching his cock in the way and stopping on his neck. Cloud deep breathed thinking he would blow himself on the man's hand if he continued caressing him like that. He closed his eyes in the edge of his orgasm but after hear a smirk, Sephiroth's strong hand choked him. Only a suffocated gasp came out when he tried to yank Sephiroth's hands. He arched his back, legs clenching around the man's waist, feeling again all the rushes of pleasure agitating his cells and looking at his hands, he saw his nails tinted in red. Blood.

When the man deep plunged himself inside him again, Cloud felt his cock wetting his belly. He closed his eyes, his climax already warming his body to come out and Sephiroth lifted him again over his lap. The pain, the lust and the bone-crushing pleasure. Alive. Completely awakened at every pore of his skin. No one could ever give this to him but Sephiroth. After regain his breath, Cloud arched his loins and pushed his lover backwards on the bed gripping him inside his body. A small twist of his hips and enough amount of ache to immobilize Sephiroth, making him think twice before moving inside him. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"I've never forgotten Sephiroth."

It was almost unbearably and yet so good. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's waist, sitting him on his lap, devouring his mouth again. He felt Clouds breath through his lips, the warmth from inside out. It was clear why Jenova and Shinra had to brainwash him.

"I can see now why I did…"

Cloud laughed curling over Sephiroth, holding his face, nibbling at his lip, relaxing his legs around his waist and easing the tightness inside him.

"I could never harm you if I knew what I do now."

Sephiroth leaned his head over Cloud's chest, his hands holding his upper body against him and the simplicity of the act lead him to another memory. Their once shared closeness coming back to his senses, hushing his fears and loneliness. Lifting his head to look at him, he saw his fingers printed on the young's neck, a red bruise on it and glimpsed at his own bloodied scratched thighs.

"I felt the same after touching the crystal. Do you truly believe me now?"

Sephiroth remained quiet glaring back at him and then, sliding his hands over the young's back gently laid him back on the bed, he hoped they could get everything they wanted. Not only at that moment but also from now on in their so dysfunctional, yet promising life together.

"Yes I do Cloud."

Cloud indeed was a demigod, eyes glowing with the powerful energy he had taken from Gaia itself, dark, violent and dragging him inside him and he accepted it. Sephiroth would inebriate himself with that powerful chemistry evolving them, penetrating under his skin. No dominance, no hesitation or threats, only them, dancing their song, closing past hurt feelings and cleaning the way for possible new ones. New, reborned, alive. Cloud smiled at him, in that way he usually did, not so openly, as if that was a prize granted for few. And Sephiroth knew he was the first of those supposed few ones.

"I love you. And I know you love me, you can't hide it from me."

"Yeah... and I'll fuck your brains out."

He grabbed Cloud's legs, wide spreading them to burn him as the young demanded.

"Brace yourself."

The bed cracked under the floor, the frantically rhythm pushed them to the other corner of the room, near the window. Cloud was a vocal lover, a contrast of what he imagined and remembered at the same time, the noise probably heard from the room below them. Sephiroth really did not care, it was perfect, it was intense and it was their blessed bond. Them. Perhaps, they had sought that 'reunion' for all the time.

They came in a weird symphony of gruntings and cries and Sephiroth collapsed on top of Cloud, feeling his body numb and heavy to move. _"Furious climax. I knew it."_ The young had his ear under Sephiroth's chest and listened to the man's heartbeats. _"Alive. I knew I could bring you back."_

They would pull the strings together; both could feel the power, the soft waves of dark energy hovering around them. Time passed slowly at Eorzea. It was twilight now; the sky was orange and purple. They were in bed for hours, had ordered meal, because Weapons or not they still needed food. They traced a plan during their dinner, discussed it in the bathtub and changed it again in bed.

Eventually they felt thirsty and Cloud got out of the bed to have some water. He smiled at Sephiroth who was staring at him laid in the bed with a leg crossed in the air, naked and flawless, a beautiful vision. From the bed, Sephiroth asked, veering his head to look at Cloud.

"Are you with me Cloud?"

The young man gave a sip of his water and grinned back at Sephiroth.

"Forever. Let's crash some damned planets on this universe."

Sephiroth smiled back and patted the bed, calling the younger to join him. They would go again, and Cloud felt his nether parts stirring just at look Sephiroth's mischievous smile at him. This time he would top, as Sephiroth rolled onto his belly in the bed and raised his hand for him to take. Cloud left the glass over the sink and joined his lover, kissing him passionate, giggling at Sephiroth's objections at what he had in mind and eagerly indulging at it later. They have unleashed unknown things over Gaia and in the future, it would bring them consequences. They would solve it later.

After a while at the lobby, the bellboy received another package wrapped in black paper under the name of both Mr. S's and it should be delivered as soon it was possible according to the instructions. He climbed the stairs and paced towards the last room in the end of the corridor. The sounds made him paused, but he was in a mission and followed to the room. The noises were getting louder and louder and looking at the package on his hands, he stood thinking he would never had the balls to knock on that door. He dropped the package on their door, ringed the bell and ran away through the corridor, seeking the safety of the stairs.

Reports from distant lands told that on that clear green night was Gaia's end. The Weapons did not saved the planet this time, but sealed it in an empty shell. Across the universe, they said the gods of fury were loose and soon would reach other planets with heavy swords and their brutal love.

Epilogue

Intense traffic, people wherever at you look were rushing to get at their homes, jobs or merely wanting to soften a hard working day. Wednesday were relatively calm nights at Rosso's, the new fashion restaurant in the city. Everybody loved good drinking and food, especially with an exquisite woman as the owner. First arrived, she thought about working with her old abilities, but that new planet was such a land of were so manageable that she decided to relax and try control and power in another ways. She became a success. Rosso the Crimson was very well took in the new planet's society as a wealthy business woman with lots to offer, from entertainment to 'special security solutions'. The restaurant tough profitable still was a good cover-up for her less unorthodox methods to offer those 'solutions'.

Rosso was in her fancy red office when his employee dialed from the lounge about some clients with no reservation that insisted at see her. She was expecting a delivery and thought that maybe it would be the messenger. When her clerk told her the name, she asked him to repeat and not believing at the answer, she hanged off the phone and went for the lounge, her beloved gunblade already attached to her thigh under the sensual dress.

However, nothing prepared her for who she would meet at the lounge of her restaurant. Opening a large smile, Rosso welcomed them, truly surprised and happy indeed, waving her hand to welcome them at her establishment.

"Vincent Valentine, madam and… boys. I would never believe if you were not in front of my eyes. Welcome to Rosso's. It's a pleasure have you all here."

They greeted each other as longtime friends and strolled to the table's alley, distinguished and exquisite, while Rosso followed each one of them with her eyes, thinking that now, Earth would be incredibly more fun.

***End***For now***If you liked please drop some lines.***


End file.
